Peers Pride and Prejudice
by Terence
Summary: If the Bennets had little fortune, but a very good connection. With Darcy finding a person that would show his the errors of his address earlier in his courtship of Elizabeth. What if it is one and the same person, will the Bennets (especially Elizabeth and Darcy) find their HEA, or will this new person upset the delicate balance of events leading to a different HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Peers Pride and Prejudice

As the Sunday Mass ended and the people of Meryton filtered out of the Parish they congregated into groups of people. The married women of Meryton congregated near the gate of the parish, they talked and giggled like maids about the topics of their conversation. The younger ladies also went about and spoke with their peers; the Ladies of Bennet spoke with their friends including the Lucas'es and Long's. The gentlemen likewise did the same speaking with each other in their small circle of peers. This weekly event outside of the Parish would extend for a few hours or so until either Luncheon approached or they had nothing more to speak to each other about.

A few hours past and the groups started to dissolve and most families went their separate ways. The Bennet's specifically bade farewell to their friends as Mr. Bennet called upon all of them to return to their estate. The walk from the parish was a fair bit lengthy and most of the Bennet's would spend this time speaking to each other the things they have discussed amongst their peers.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, wonderful news" Mrs. Bennet said delightedly " Netherfield Park is let at last".  
"Is it" Mr. Bennet replied sarcastically.  
"Yes it is. For I just had it from Mrs. Long, and do you not want to know who has taken it?" Mrs. Bennet asked excitedly.  
"You want to tell me and I have no objection to hearing it" replied Mr. Bennet.  
"Why it is taken, by a young man of large fortune from the North of England" Mrs. Bennet delightedly informed "A single man of large fortune, my dear. He came down on Monday to see the place, His name is Bingley and he will be in possession by Michaelmas, and he has 5,000 a year. What a fine thing for our girls".  
"How so? How can it affect them" Mr. Bennet asked confused.  
"Oh Mr. Bennet how can you be so tiresome, you must know that I am thinking of him marrying one of them" Mrs. Bennet annoyed said.  
"For a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife" Ms. Elizabeth Bennet sarcastically said, to the giggles of her sisters.  
"Yes he must indeed" agreed Mrs. Bennet "And who better than one of our girls".  
"What a fine joke if he chose me" Ms. Lydia Bennet jokingly said, to the juxtaposition of her sister Kitty.  
"So that is his design in settling here" asked Mr. Bennet "To marry one of our daughters".  
"Design, oh how can you talk of such nonsense? But you know that he may very likely fall in love with one of them" Mrs. Bennet contemptibly replied " Therefore you must visit him directly he comes"  
"Visit him, oh no , I see no occasion for that" Mr. Bennet refused, to the shock and dismay of Mrs. Bennet "Go yourself with the girls, or still better by themselves".  
"By themselves" protested Mrs. Bennet.  
"Aye, for you are as handsome as any of them, Bingley might like you best of the party" Mr. Bennet sarcastically said, which elicited laughter from the younger Bennet's, to the reprimand of Elizabeth.  
"You take such delight in vexing me so Mr. Bennet, but alas you cannot avoid it" Mrs. Bennet confidently said " William is also to return to Hatfield a few days past. It would be improper to call on one and not the other"  
"Yes, it would practically be an insult to our new neighbors to call upon the Earl of Hatfield before them" Elizabeth sarcastically said.  
"Yes it would" Mrs. Bennet said triumphantly "As such Mr. Bennet, will call Bingley, and you will all meet him"  
"Then I will do it when William arrives, not a day earlier Madam" Mr. Bennet said finished as he disappeared into Longbourne.

The Bennet's arrive at Longbourne and they all shed their hats and other Sunday garments, afterwards continue to the Sitting Room. Each of them take their seats inside the room, with Mr. Bennet near the fireplace stoking the fire to light, and the Bennet sisters taking their seats, with Mrs. Bennet gleefully smiling from her own.

"With Will returning I think we should hold a party" Lydia suggested "It would be a great opportunity for him to be reacquainted with everyone. Surely after 5 years in university he would be bored and in great need of society"  
"I doubt Mr. Bennet would allow such a party to be held" Mrs. Bennet said dismissively "Even the thought of meeting Bingley he holds in contempt"

That night the eldest Bennet daughters were speaking about the events of earlier. They went into conversation of the values of life and love. The various gossips about the people of Meryton and the knowledge that was spread through word of mouth, speaking about such topics of marriage and comfort afforded to them.

"If I could love a man, that would love me enough to take me for a meager 50 pounds a year, I shall very well pleased"  
Elizabeth pondered "But such a man could hardly be sensible, you know I can never love a man that would be out of his wit"  
"Oh Lizzy, A marriage where either partner can neither love nor respect the other. That cannot be agreeable, to either party" Jane stated.  
"As we have daily proof" Elizabeth sighed in agreement "But beggars you know, can't be choosers"  
"We are not very poor Lizzy" Jane assured.  
"With father's estate entailed away from the female line, we have little but our charms to recommend us" Elizabeth stated "One of us at least will have to marry very well. And since you are five times as handsome as the rest of us, and of the sweetest of disposition, I fear the task will fall on you to raise our fortunes"  
"Lizzy, I would wish" Jane hesitantly said "That I would so like to marry for love"  
"And so you shall" Elizabeth cheered "I am sure, but take care that you fall in love with a man of good fortune"  
"And I will surely try, to please you" Jane said "What about you?"  
"I am determined, that nothing but the very deepest love will induce me into matrimony" Elizabeth said "So. I will end an old maid and teach your 10 children to embroider cushions and play their instruments very ill"  
"Oh Lizzy, upon further contemplation we are not that disadvantaged in society" Jane enthusiastically said "With William as our childhood friend, I am sure he will help you find someone suitable"  
"It has been years since we last saw each other, I doubt he would still see us in the same light" Elizabeth disheartendly said "We ourselves have grown much these past years, and likewise William"  
"Oh Lizzy it seems that the years have truly been cruel to you" Jane chastised "Was it not the same William that told you not to let prejudice dictate the way one would interact with another"  
"Quite right Jane" Elizabeth said "But- , never mind Good night Jane"

That night the Longbourne household was quiet and its inhabitants slept peacefully. The arrivals of new and old people in the neighborhood still the topic in their minds throughout most likely.

The morning was quaint, the sun was brightly shining outside and the temperature was neither too hot nor cold. The Bennets were enjoying the morning in their Sitting Room, with Mr. Bennet reading his newspaper with an appraising eye towards his family, Mrs. Bennet still sulking from Mr. Bennet's refusal to call upon Bingley, their three eldest daughters contentedly embroidering and or reading in their seats.

The peace of the morning was interrupted when the youngest Bennet daughters burst through the doors of the Sitting Room, both with excited smiles plastered on their faces.

"Mr. Bingley has come to Netherfield-" Lydia stated.  
"And Sr. Lucas has called on him" Kitty interrupted.  
"Save your breathe I will tell mama" Lydia said.  
"I do not wish to know, what we should care about Mr. Bingley since we are never to be acquainted with him" Mrs. Bennet said resentfully to the protestation of the youngest Bennet daughters. As the two listed the things known about the Mr. Bingley after being met by Sr. Lucas and the enumeration of the guest that would be attending the party.  
"Oh Lydia, I beg that you stop, for we are never to be acquainted with Mr. Bingley and it pains me to hear of him. I am sick of him"  
"I am sorry to hear that, if I had known as much, I would not have called on him" Mr. Bennet said "I am afraid we cannot escape the acquaintance now"  
"Oh Mr. Bennet, how good you are to us, oh girls is he not a good father, and never to tell us what a good joke" Mrs. Bennet gleefully said "Oh and you shall all dance with Mr. Bingley"  
"I hope he has a strong constitution Mama" Elizabeth said.  
"And a fondness for silly young women" Mr. Bennet indignantly said.  
"Oh Mr. Bennet nothing you say shall ever vex me again" Mrs. Bennet informed.  
"I am sorry to hear it" Mr. Bennet said.

It was a fine evening in Meryton, the moon shone with an unnatural brightness and the town was in cheers around the Assembly Hall. Men were enjoying the music outside the Hall, with drinks in their hand and smiles on their faces, the odd footman joining them from the people inside.

The Assembly Hall likewise was enthusiastically lit, with moonlight washing inside from the windows and the various chandeliers and lamps. The music was also lively and the band seemed very glad in their performance, smiles were also on their faces as they played their pieces wonderfully for the event. The stepping tunes and claps of the guests were also with fervent glee as they danced to the music with their partners, some idly watching with a happy expression on the side lines, or chatting amicably to each other.

"Lord William we were not expecting you, truly this is a pleasant surprise" Sr. Lucas said surprised at the arrival of William to the assembly "I thought you would not arrive until Saturday, and I am gladly mistaken"  
"It has been an exceptional journey here, and the weather has permitted extended bouts of travel" William said "But Sr. Lucas truly it has not been that long, that you would refer to me as 'Lord', once more I must insist on being called William around long time friends"  
"Yes indeed, Lor- I mean William welcome back to Hertfordshire" Sr. Lucas happily said "Come you must see how your neighbors have grown"  
"I am most happy to oblige Sir" William said enthusiastically "If you don't mind that I come a smidge under dressed"  
"Absolutely not" Sr. Lucas insisted "You have been away for five years, and something as simple as clothing shall not keep you from us, come inside"  
"Ah here we are, you remember my daughter Charlotte and my wife" Sr. Lucas said.  
"Charlotte, madam, I am very glad to be back in Hertfordshire" William said and bowed in greeting "Tell me all about Hertfordshire whilst I have been away"

William went about the evening chatting between the families and groups of people in the assembly hall, the Lucas'es, Long's and various other families present that day. He asked about Hertfordshire and told about Oxford, he spent much of his time gathering information about the current state of each and every family friend he so dearly missed.

The very last family he approached was that of the Bennets, since they were practically family he held that they would not be disappointed if he did not go to them first. The Bennets still accepted him warmly, always led by the eccentric Mrs. Bennet

"Oh William how I missed you" Mrs. Bennet gleefully said "Look how much you have grown, a handsome gentleman in every regard"  
"Surely you exaggerate Mrs. Bennet, my degree of handsome is nowhere as great as Jane or Elizabeth has been" William teased "They are practically the most beautiful young women in this entire room"  
"Thank you William, surely we are not deserving of such praise" Jane seemingly embarrassed said.  
"Surely you look to low upon yourself to think of us more handsome than you William" Elizabeth sarcastically said.  
"But surely if I looked higher upon myself then the beauty of you both would be rivaling that of Aphrodite" William said "And we all know the gods to be fickle beings"  
"Surely not a face to launch a thousand ships" Elizabeth said "Don't mistake my meaning William, but how come you are here already, we expected you to arrive in a few days, we were even planning on hosting a party when you arrive"  
"The weather permitted for hastier travel, and thus I am here" William stated "If not a little under dressed, but present in all other regards"  
"I am sure your attire will not be a hindrance" Jane assured "You are in the presence of friends"  
"If it is not too forward amongst friends, then may I ask the next dance with you Jane" William asked "And if she allows me, the next with you Lizzy"  
"Hmm, I do not know if my pride can bear to be seen dancing with you dressed as such" Elizabeth jokingly stated.  
"I myself naked then" William stated which elicited a laugh from the Bennets.  
"Scandalous reply" Elizabeth sarcastically gasped.

The Bennets and William danced with the rest of the assembly. William gregariously danced with all the ladies in the room. The minutes passed and dances came and went as, William visibly tired from the continued dancing. To rest himself he chose to sit near Mary Bennet, and engage her in a short bout of Philosophical debate to pass his breathe.

Their little debate lasted a few minutes, and Mary had a visible smile on her face. With William seemingly caught his breathe. He bowed and left Mary, herself seemingly still pondering, and returned to the eldest Bennets and Charlotte standing to a side.

"It would seem Mary has met her match" Charlotte said "Though I am not much surprised, since we were little you were always the cleverest of us"  
"No, we were all clever in our own regards" William said "Charlotte was more clever in practicality, Jane at emotions, and you with your wit"  
"Take the compliment William, it's not we were in any case simple minded" Elizabeth said "You always did have a problem with accepting compliments, even now you retain it"  
"Truly William, you still shun compliments" Jane said "It is not Patronization, but true admiration for your abilities"  
"We are not those women who swoon over everything you do" Elizabeth stated "We are your friends"

The group continued to chat amongst themselves for a few minutes, laughing together and in general enjoying themselves.

Their attentions were diverted when a group of unfamiliar people arrived. A group of three gentlemen and two ladies arrived at the assembly hall. One of the gentlemen had a smile on his face as he entered; the other two however seemed less so impressed. Both ladies likewise shared the same face of indifference in regards to what they saw.

"Mr. Bingley, allow me the pleasure of welcoming you to our little assembly here" Sr. Lucas happily stated.  
"Sr. William, I am very glad to see you" Mr. Bingley happily said "There is nothing I love better than a country dance"

The music returned and the dancers once more take to the center of the hall.

"Those two ladies there, do you know who they are Charlotte" asked Lizzy.  
"Mr. Bingley's sisters I understand" Charlotte explained "One of them is married to the gentleman there a Mr. Hurst, the shorter one"  
"The ladies look very elegant" Jane stated.  
"They look better pleased of themselves, than what they see I think" Elizabeth said.  
"Oh come now Lizzy, it might simply be their countenance, such prejudice is uncalled for" William injected "We have yet to meet them, but you already judge them"  
"I agree with William" Jane said "They might change upon closer acquaintance"  
"Our mother calls to us, Excuse us" Elizabeth stated.

The two Bennets were called upon by their mother and excused themselves.

"Charlotte do you know of the other gentleman there" William asked.  
"Ah, a Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley's oldest friend, he owns a great estate in Derbyshire, and very wealthy I am told" Charlotte stated.  
"A great estate in Derbyshire, I cannot remember if it is Pemberly, that I recall the name Darcy" William tried to remember.  
"Nothing returns to me at which estate they mention or if they did" Charlotte stated "They are to be our neighbors for a while so we might still come to understand which"  
"Then come Charlotte our answers lie over there amongst the Bingleys" William said. "Oh come, no use being shy, they are to be our neighbors soon"

William and Charlotte walked over to the Bingleys, but opportunity was away as Sr. Lucas brought Mr. Bingley and the Mr. Darcy to the Bennets. The duo still continued on though and arrived to the contemptuous looks from the Bingley sisters.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, Ms. Bingley, a pleasure to make your acquaintance" William happily said "Oh and may I present my dear friend Charlotte Lucas, daughter of Sr. Lucas"  
"Welcome to Meryton" Charlotte shyly said.  
"Charmed, Mr.?" Ms. Bingley said.  
"Mr. William, but if you wish you can call me Will" William stated smiling.  
"Mr. William indeed, I would wager that you have been reveling much, you attire seems to be very off" Ms. Bingley stated.  
"I have exerted myself quite a lot earlier" William asked "Do you like dancing Ms. Bingley"  
"Oh yes I find dancing quite enjoyable, especially with the right partner" Ms. Bingley answered to the agreement of Mrs. Hurst.  
"Ah then, would you do me the honor to ask you to dance the next set with me" William asked.  
"Uhm…, of course" Ms. Bingley hesitantly answered. "Only for one set, I am still quite tired from travel"  
"Understood" William happily said "Excuse us"

"Oh my Lord, they are coming over smile girls, smile" Mrs. Bennet hurriedly said.  
"Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bingley has expressed a wish to be acquainted with you and your daughters" Sr. Lucas stated.  
"Sir that is very good of you" thanked Mrs. Bennet "This is Jane my eldest, and Elizabeth. Mary sits over there, Kitty and Lydia dancing" "Do you like to dance yourself Mr. Bingley"  
"There is nothing I love better, madam. And if Ms. Bennet is not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold to claim the next two dances" Mr. Bingley happily offered.  
"I am not engaged sir" Jane answered to the delight of Mr. Bingley  
"Oh you do us great honor sir" Mrs. Bennet thanked "Thank the gentleman Jane"  
"And you Sir, are you fond of dancing as well" asked Mrs. Bennet towards Mr. Darcy.  
"Oh I beg your pardon, may I present my friend, Mr. Darcy" Mr. Bingley said.  
"You are very welcome to Hertfordshire I am sure Sir, I hope you have come here eager to dance as your friend has" Mrs. Bennet said.  
"Thank you madam, but I rarely dance" Mr. Darcy said plainly.  
"Well let this is one of the occasions Sir, for I wager you would not easily find such lively music or such handsome partners" Mrs. Bennet insisted, at which Mr. Darcy turned around and left.  
"Umm, pray excuse me madam" Mr. Bingley nervously said.

As both gentlemen walked towards Mr. and Mrs. Hurst the Bennet ladies once again found themselves together.

"Well, did you ever meet such a proud and disagreeable man" Mrs. Bennet loudly stated, to the attempts of discouragement of Elizabeth "Oh I do not care if he does, and his friend is so very agreeable and every bit charming. Who is he to think himself so far above his company"  
"Well the very rich can afford to give offense wherever they go, we need not care for his good opinion" Elizabeth stated to the agreement of Mrs. Bennet "Perhaps he is not so handsome after all"  
"Certainly nothing at all to Mr. Bingley" Mrs. Bennet stated indignantly.

The Assembly continued with its merriments, the dances continued and Mr. Bingley obviously preferred Jane's company and repeatedly danced with her, Ms. Bingley however seemed uncomfortable with her dance with William, all others seemed to enjoy themselves. The evening went on and the married women of Hertfordshire congregated around Mrs. Bennet as she told her experiences to them, Mr. Darcy worriedly looked on as the crowd repeatedly looked in his direction with disappointed faces.

"Lizzy, Mary why are you not dancing" asked William "The night is young! And all of your sisters seem to be enjoying themselves"  
"I wonder at Kitty and Lydia why they are so fond of dancing. I take little pleasure in a ball" Mary said.  
"I would take more pleasure in this one, if there are enough partners as agreeable as Jane's" Elizabeth stated.  
"Then stand and dance Lizzy and Mary, find the agreeable partner you seek" William said "If none is found, then dance with me, I would be very happy to the following sets"  
"I believe the rewards of observation and reflection are much greater" Mary stated.  
"But what is there to reflect upon if one only observes, the full measure of reflection is lost to inadequacy of personal experience" William said "Dance Mary, take full measure of the action, only after reflect upon it"  
"It would seem the next set is starting and your current partner awaits" Elizabeth pointed towards Ms. Bingley who was looking cross at William.  
"Excuse me then, before her scorn burns through my skull" William jokingly said.

And so William left to dance once again with Ms. Bingley. Mr. Bingley was absent in the set and went to his friend Mr. Darcy, who was standing adjacent to where Mary and Elizabeth were seated.

"Come Darcy, I must have you dance, I must, I hate seeing you standing there in a stupid manner" Mr. Bingley scolded his friend "Come you must better dance"  
"I certainly shall not, in an Assembly such as this, it would be insupportable" Mr. Darcy dismissed "Your sisters are engaged at present , I am perfectly aware that it would be a punishment for me to stand with any of them"  
"Good God Darcy, I would not be as fastidious as you are for a Kingdom" Mr. Bingley surprised at Darcy's outburst "On my honor, I have never met so many pleasant girls in my life, so uncommonly pretty"  
"You have been dancing with the only handsome girl in the room" Darcy stated.  
"Darcy she is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld" Mr. Bingley proudly stated "Look there, there is one of her sister, she is very pretty too, I dare say very agreeable"  
"She is tolerable I suppose, but she is not handsome enough to tempt me" Mr. Darcy frustrated said "Bingley I am in no humor to give consequence to young ladies slighted by other men, go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles"

The set ended and Mr. Darcy finds himself alone once more observing the events taking place in his vicinity. Darcy slightly startled when William approached him.

"Mr. Darcy, an honor to make your acquaintance" William said smiling.  
"Mr. William I believe" Darcy stated.  
"Yes, I believe Ms. Bingley informed you" William asked.  
"Oh no, I merely deduced from what I overheard from a few loud individuals" Darcy said.  
"I myself overheard that you do not dance" William said "I doubt the veracity of the claim, from a man of Chatsworth"  
"Pemberly not Chatsworth, but I can see where the confusion lies, they are very similar" Darcy surprised stated "Tell me how do you know of my estate, I have told none"  
"I spent some time in the Northern half of Derbyshire, when I toured the lake country, as such when I heard you were from the Derbyshire and of a great estate, it was either Chatsworth or Pemberly" William stated.  
"Chatsworth has been the home of House Cavendish for centuries" Darcy suspiciously said "Pemberly although similar is not the seat of the Duke of Devonshire, I doubt your claim at mistaking the two"  
"But-, I admit I knowingly mistook your estate to be Chatsworth" William admitted.  
"What would be your purpose as to feign ignorance of such, surely it is of no consequence" Darcy questioned.  
"It is Mr. Darcy" William explained "I feigned ignorance to measure your wit and intellect, and sense your level of agreeableness"  
"Tell me then, how do you find my measure" Darcy challenged.  
"I find that Mr. Darcy is, a man of adequate intellect and wit, with a level of agreeableness of very well" William stated.  
"The entirety of the room would probably tell you the contrary" Darcy questioned.  
"I find not very attuned to the soft and childish measure of agreeableness current know to society" William answered "Your measure of agreeableness is hard, practical and uncompromising, the kind of man for this century needs"  
"But yourself seems very agreeable to the eyes of this room" Darcy challenged.  
"It is because agreeableness is not a measure of gregariousness or social competence Mr. Darcy" William stated "And I feel, that you Mr. Darcy needs to practice social competence"  
"I do not see any inadequacies with my countenance, simply the willful misunderstanding of others" Darcy stated.  
"It would seem that we must add Pride to your inadequacies" William said.  
"Vanity and Pride are different, though used synonymously. Pride relates to our opinion of ourselves, Vanity the opinions of others" Darcy scolded.  
"Then let me adjust to the proper nomenclature of your condition Mr. Darcy" William stated "Vainglory. But who am I to claim an understanding of a man I have barely known for less than an hour. Nonetheless Mr. Darcy think upon my words"

After the little verbal skirmish William left Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy stood there with a face of anger mixed with contemplation fidgeting nervously. William though walked away from Mr. Darcy with a queer smile on his face

That evening in Longbourne, we find the Bennets in the Sitting Room speaking to Mr. Bennet about what transpired in the Assembly Rooms.

"Oh Jane was so admired, there was nothing like it" Mrs. Bennet delightedly said.  
"Lydia and I danced every dance" Kitty informed "Mary danced a couple of times"  
"Oh and Mr. Bingley favored Jane above every other girl" Mrs. Bennet delightedly explained "For, he danced the first two with her, and the next with Charlotte Lucas which vexed me so, but though in the very next nothing would please him than to stand up with Jane again, and then he danced with Lizzy, would you guess what he did next"  
"Enough please madam, for God's sake let's hear no more of his partners, should he have sprained his ankle in the first dance" Mr. Bennet pleaded.  
"Oh and his sisters, such charming women, so elegant and obliging, oh I wish you have seen them, I daresay the lace on Ms. Hursts gown" Mrs. Bennet happily reminded.  
"No lace, Mrs. Bennet I beg you" Mr. Bennet pleaded.  
"But the man he brought with him, a Mr. Darcy as he calls himself is not worth our concern. Though he may be the richest man in Derbyshire, the proudest most disobliging, oh and he slighted Lizzy you know, and flatly refused to stand up with her" Mrs. Bennet venomously said.  
"Slighted my dear Lizzy did he" Mr. Bennet asked.  
"I did not care for him either father, so it's of little matter" Elizabeth said.  
"Another time Lizzy, I would not dance with him if he would ask you" Mrs. Bennet stated.  
"I believe mom, that I can safely promise you to never dance with Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth stated.

The evening in Netherfield was easier, with the occupants having tea in their Sitting Room, with Mr. Hurst snoring away the night on the cushions.

"And so none of the Hertfordshire ladies could please you Mr. Darcy" Ms. Bingley inquired.  
"Well, I have never met with more pleasant people or more handsome girls in my life" Mr. Bingley proudly stated.  
"Bingley you astonish me, I saw little beauty and no breeding at all" Mr. Darcy feigned "The eldest Ms. Bennet is, I grant you very pretty"  
"A fine concession" Mr. Bingley stated "Come man, admit it she is an angel"  
"Oh Jane Bennet is a sweet girl, but her mother and that loathsome Mr. William is something else entirely" Ms. Bingley admonished "I heard Elizabeth Bennet, described a local beauty"  
"A would assume call her mother a wit, but I cannot say the same for Mr. William" Darcy answered.  
"Are you sure we speak of the same Mr. William, in the God awful traveling clothes he wore to the Assembly" Ms. Bingley questioned.  
"The very same, though it was not his attire that drew me to have a better opinion of him, though I do concede that he wore very inappropriate attire" Darcy assured.  
"Oh come now Darcy, I shall never understand why you go through the world determined to be displeased with everything and everyone in it" Mr. Bingley admonished and to the anathema of the same question from Darcy "Well you shall not make me think ill of Ms. Bennet"  
"Indeed he shall not, I shall dare his disapproval and declare she is a dear sweet girl, despite her unfortunate relations, and I would not be sorry to know her better" Ms. Bingley proudly stated.  
"Yes nor I" Mrs. Hurst agreed "As you see Mr. Darcy we are not afraid of you"  
"I would not have it so" Darcy stated.

The morning in Longbourne we find the two eldest Bennets tending to the garden, whilst they talked about their new neighbors and how their countenance was perceived earlier.

"He is just what a young man ought to be Lizzy" Jane stated "Sensible, lively, and I never saw such a happier man"  
"Handsome too, which a young man ought to be, if he possibly can" Elizabeth added "And he seems to like you very much, which shows good judgment"  
"William and I give you leave to like him, like many other persons" Elizabeth endeared "He could be happy in his choice of sister and friends, though the sisters I suppose he cannot help"  
"Do you not like them, it seemed that William liked them very much" Jane questioned "At first perhaps, but after a while I found them very pleasing, likewise did William, I dare say you must be letting your prejudice cloud your judgment once more"  
"The Bingleys maybe" Elizabeth conceded.  
"No Lizzy I am sure you are wrong" Jane stated "Even Mr. Darcy will improve upon closer acquaintance"  
"Do you mean he will give humor to young ladies who are slighted by other men, Never" Elizabeth mocked "She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me"  
"It was very wrong for him to speak so" Jane laughed.  
"Indeed it was, capital offense, but the look on his face when William spoke to him, priceless" Elizabeth happily remembered.  
"I wonder what William could have told Mr. Darcy for him to lose his composure like that" Jane asked.  
"Who knows" Elizabeth laughed "Oh look Charlotte is here"  
"Jane, Lizzy" Charlotte excitedly greeted "My father is to give a party at Lucas Lodge and you are all invited"

Lucas Lodge was the opposite of the Assembly Halls, the music was easy and simple played by Mary, there was no ceremony and it was made to be a relaxing evening.

"I hope this would be one of the many occasions where Lucas Lodge would be graced with your presence" Sr. Lucas gladly stated "Here you see we are all easy, with no awkwardness or ceremony"  
"Quite" Ms. Bingley responded uninterested.

On the other side of the Hall, Mrs. Bennet continues her gossips about her daughters and the previous party.

"Oh yes my dear, five thousand a year" Mrs. Bennet boasted "is he not the wealthiest and most agreeable young man"  
"In this room assuredly" Mrs. Lucas stated "Awful shame that William is not able to attend"  
"Excuse me Mrs. Lucas, but what has happened that William so abruptly changed plans" asked Elizabeth.  
"Something about highwaymen, along the southern Buckinghamshire part of their estate" Mrs. Lucas said with concern in her tone "And you Col. Forster, have you heard anything about these cutthroats"  
"No madam, the Berkham Band are very insistent upon their autonomy as a private army, and take matters of security very seriously" Col. Forster stated "And likewise the Duke of Berkhamstead, takes the privacy upon those in his estate in the utmost care"  
"Oh I am sure William has it all under control" Mrs. Bennet stated "And you Col. Forster, how do you and your officers find Meryton"  
"Very pleasing, especially this evening" Col. Forster assured "A regiment of infantry don't find a ready welcome anywhere"

Returning towards Mrs. Bingley and Sr. Lucas

"No doubt you attend Assembly at St. James's Court, Ms Bingley" asked Sr. Lucas.  
"We go but rarely Sir" Ms. Bingley stated.  
"Indeed I am surprised. I shall be happy to introduce you there any time when I am in town" astonished Sr. Lucas "Better yet; we join William since he is far better acquainted"  
"Tell me Sir, does Mr. William often go to Assembly" Ms. Bingley asked.  
"Quite often, since his father is very busy with the War against the French, and his duties as a Peer of the Realm" Sr. Lucas answered nonchalantly "But I assure you, he does not present a façade towards us"  
"Can you repeat that Sr. Lucas, did you say his father is a peer of the Realm" Ms. Bingley said stuttering.  
"Oh of course, none other than, the Duke of Berkhamstead" Sr. Lucas assured "William himself is the Earl of Hatfield"  
"Uhm, I feeling quite unwell at the moments, excuse us Sir" Ms. Bingley excused.

The Bingley sisters sat down upon a couch, with the looks of dread and astonishment mixed upon their faces. Concerned Mr. Bingley along with Jane made their way towards the two sisters.

"What seems to be the matter dear sisters" Mr. Bingley asked.  
"The Mr. William is an Earl" Ms. Bingley stuttered.  
"I don't" Mr. Bingley confused "Is it true Jane, that Mr. William is an Earl"  
"He is" Jane said "But I can assure you he is very humble about it"  
"My God, I never would have expected it" Mr. Bingley astonished said "I must inform Darcy"

To that Mr. Bingley walked over to his friend Darcy and explained the situation to him.

"This news has caught me likewise off guard" Mr. Darcy stated "I only thought of the Mr. William a very intelligent man, but learning that he is an Earl put to rest my inhibitions to follow his advice and critique"  
"What critique, what inhibitions" Mr. Bingley asked "Tell me of these things"  
"Lord William has stated that I have an inadequate measure of social competence" Darcy hesitantly explained "Rooted from a measure of Vainglory"  
"Vainglory, I must object to the thought" Mr. Bingley stated "I have never had a better friend such as you Darcy, and to label you vainglory is simply Prejudiced"  
"Quite the contrary Bingley, it do believe he is somewhat correct" Darcy said.  
"I am in astonishment, yourself believing such statements" Bingley refused.  
"I am in no position to explain it to you Bingley, since you are my friend I believe you will always hold me to a skewed view of goodness" Darcy stated "Sadly the man that can properly explain it to you is currently absent"

The thick woodlands that surrounded Berkhamstead Castle was perfect for training skirmishers and such the Berkham Band often trained there. They were very successful skirmishers from their very first forming under King Edward 'the Longshanks' and had had the Castle as their base of operations for centuries underneath the Duke of Berkhamstead acting as Lord Retainer of England.

The woods were thick and passable with great difficulty, but to those soldiers around it seemed like walking on an avenue. William himself felt very inadequate since his pace was slow and made quite a lot of noise as he moved through the brush.

"Where do you think these cutthroats are hiding Captain Albert" asked William.  
"My Lord, according to the locations of the attacks there is only one possible place these cutthroats could be hiding" Capt. Albert stated "Along this stretch of woods, there is a small clearing, where it is possible to create a camp without being spotted from the road"  
"Yes good, and how many do you think there are" asked William "There can be no more than 4 than them right"  
"Possibly my Lord, but the from the audacity of the attacks, it would not be surprising if there are more than 10 of them" Capt. Albert said "all armed with muskets and pistol, since they attacked the arms shipment"  
"Should we not bring more than 10 men then, it would be prudent" William concernedly asked.  
"My lords, having large groups of men create a large ruckus when moving through the woods" Capt. Albert stated "But worry not my Lord, these woods are the gardens we grew up in"  
"How do you propose we be rid of them, our royal commission clearly states we cannot harm Englishmen" William stated "If we cannot shoot or stab them, what are we to do"  
"We destroy their arms, before arresting them" Capt. Albert said "The Band has done it before, it is much easier done in the night"  
"As you say you have done this before" William said "What of my role in this"  
"You are to observe if we keep to the commission to the best of our abilities" Capt. Albert answered "Since you are not held under the same commission"  
"Understood" William stated.

They approached said clearing as the sun began to set. The group began to disperse, and from their position the others melted into the forest. They waited for hours for the opportune time; the fire from the camp gave a clear picture of the cutthroats. They had muskets lying around their camp, and the barrels of powder dangerously close to the fire, everyone seemed to be cheerfully drinking their alcohol, ignorant to the dangers lurking within the woods.

More hours past, and the group of William still held their position inside the woods. The cutthroats clearly readying for bed had a drunken sway to their movements. The man on watch was likely drunk and not very long also drifted into sleep.

"How long do these things usually last" William asked Capt. "We have been here for the majority of the day"  
"It would depend my Lord, the longest recorded setting was against the French in the 100 years War, which lasted an entire month" Capt. Albert answered with a smile.  
"Tell me we are not to stay here for a month" William said "I did not pack any provisions for myself"  
"It won't my Lord, these cutthroats are drunk and will be easily apprehended, we can begin now" Capt. Albert stated, then whistled the tune of a bird, after a few seconds bird songs sounded in response.

The two moved out of their wooded hiding place and towards the camp, silhouettes of the other men approaching from other directions.

The people around the man on watch readied their muskets as clubs should he awaken. The others quietly moved and collected the powder and muskets readily seen around the camp.

The muskets were all loaded and the powder collected and placed near the dying fire, each man held onto two muskets holding them between his armpits. With a shrill whistle from Capt. Albert, a man took a fuse and lit it and immediately placed it inside a hole in the central powder keg. All around the men rushed to a good distance from the camp.

A deafening explosion shook the encampment and blew away some of the nearer tents. The startled cutthroats jumped awake and frantically looked around them, a few shot their pistols at their own fellow.

The chaos was interrupted by another shrill whistle from Capt. Albert. The men walked into view from the shadows and leveled their muskets towards the cutthroats.

"In the name of the Duke of Berkhamstead we place you under arrest, drop your weapons and no harm will come to you" Capt. Albert declared.

The cutthroats with fear in their faces dropped their pistols and other weapons, and quietly cooperated.

The Party at Lucas Lodge was beginning to increase in tempo as Mary played a livelier tune.

"I see Mr. Bingley continues his attentions to Jane" Charlotte said.  
"I am very happy for her Charlotte" Elizabeth stated.  
"She does seem very well pleased with him" Charlotte said "Do you think Mr. Bingley shares the sentiment"  
"It is clear that he likes her very much" Elizabeth stated.  
"Then she should leave him in no doubt of her heart" Charlotte said "She should show more affection, more than she feels to secure him"  
"Secure him" Elizabeth questioned "Before she is sure of his characters, before she is even sure of her own regard for him"  
"Of course" Charlotte assured "Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, there will always be vexation and grief. And it is better to know in advance as little as possible the defects of your marriage partner. But Mr. Darcy looks to you a great deal Lizzy"  
"You would think why, lest he means to frighten me with contempt" Elizabeth stated.

And the conversations of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley joined by Sr. Lucas.

"What a charming amusement for young children this is" Sr. Lucas stated.  
"Yes very much so" Mr. Bingley answered.  
"Nothing like dancing, one of the refinements of a polished society" Sr. Lucas stated.  
"And every unpolished one" Darcy stated "Excuse me"  
"And Sir Lucas, may I excuse myself as well to dance" Mr. Bingley excused.  
"Oh yes, yes, Capital! Capital" Sr. Lucas said.

The two friends moved towards their intended targets, Mr. Bingley towards the direction of Jane, and Mr. Darcy towards the direction of Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Bennet would you do me the honor of dancing with me" Mr. Darcy offered.  
"I am sorry Sir, I have the least intention of dancing" Elizabeth refused.  
"Um, Then a polite conversation" Darcy offered.  
"Excuse me, but I see no topic as to which we might converse about" Elizabeth refused.  
"Oh I see pardon my intrusions" Darcy said.

As Ms. Elizabeth left, there stood a dumbstruck Mr. Darcy.

The following morning inside the Dining room of Longbourne, the Bennets are currently having a fine breakfast and going over the missives that arrived that day.

Jane was holding a missive addressed towards her, which Mrs. Bennet immediately snatched away and began to read.

"My dear friend Jane, dine with Louisa and me today, lalalalalala, as the gentlemen are to dine with the officers" Mrs. Bennet read "Still you must go, and make what you can with it. Yours ever Caroline Bingley, with very elegant hand"  
"Father may I have the carriage" Jane asked.  
"The carriage no indeed, you must go on horseback, for it looks like rain" Mrs. Bennet gleefully stated "For it looks like rain, and then you will have to stay the night"  
"Mother" Jane gasped.  
"Why do you at me like that, would you go to Netherfield and back without seeing Mr. Bingley" Mrs. Bennet assured "No indeed, you will go on Nelly, that would be very well indeed"  
"This one's from Hatfield" Lydia stated.  
"Give it here Lydia" Mr. Bennet ordered.  
"It is from William. Hmmm, hmhmh," Mr. Bennet hummed the words "Likewise it would seem we are invited to dine at Hatfield. Jane you will sadly have to bring Nelly as Mrs. Bennet and the other girls have need of the carriage"  
"Oh what a great day this is" Mrs. Bennet cheered.

Upon the road inside the carriage with Lydia, Kitty, Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth they were all in a ruckus at their excitement to dine at the grand estate of Hatfield House. Outside it was raining very heavily and Elizabeth simply looked outside the window.

At Netherfield Park, Jane was currently eating luncheon with the Bingley sisters.

"Now let me see if I got this right Jane" Mrs. Hurst asked "Your mother's sister is named Mrs. Phillips and Mr. Phillips estate is in"  
"He lives in Meryton" Jane answered "He is an attorney"  
"And your mother's brother lives in London" Mrs. Hurst stated.  
"Yes on Gracechurch Street" Jane answered.  
"And Gracechurch Street is located near Westminster" Ms. Bingley "That is how you met, the Duke of Berkhamstead"  
"I am, forgive me I feel quite unwell" Jane said.  
"Faucet get help Ms. Bennet feels unwell" Ms. Bingley commanded.

At Hatfield House, the Bennets are currently eating luncheon with William.

"It would seem like I missed a splendid party then Mrs. Bennet" William stated.  
"Oh nonsense, it was quaint I admit, but the protection of your estate and its tenants far outweigh a party at Lucas Lodge" Mrs. Bennet stated.  
"And you Lizzy, I have not heard a single word from you this entire meal" William said concerned "I quite unused to the silence from you"  
"It is probably because she is regretting the fact that she turned down Mr. Darcy's offer to dance" Lydia said.  
"Mr. Darcy offered to dance, meaning he came upon you Lizzy to ask" William said astonished.  
"Yes, but quite frankly I did not enjoy his company and felt unease when he is around me" Elizabeth informed.  
"Her unease probably made her miss all the dances held at the party" Kitty added "She did appear very distressed"  
"Then let me remedy that immediately, Terence find Lawrence and tell him that he is needed in the music room in an hour" William ordered "Oh and Thank you Terence"  
"Oh William, your generosity towards us delights me so" Mrs. Bennet happily said "Now if only there were only enough partners for all of us"  
"Thank you William, but it is not the party at Lucas Lodge that distresses me so" Elizabeth looked to the deluge pouring outside "It is Jane that worries me"  
"Oh Elizabeth, she is perfectly fine in Netherfield" Mrs. Bennet added "They will not neglect her there"  
"Cheer up Lizzy" Lydia happily said "If the rain does not stop we could end up staying the night here in Hatfield House"  
"Yes of course" Kitty happily added "We get to sleep like Princesses once again"  
"Kitty, Lydia we would not want to impose upon Williams generosity" Elizabeth scolded.  
"I would be glad to share my home with you and your family" William confidently stated "It would be no imposition as the Bennets are always welcome in Hatfield House"  
"We are so honored to be so welcomed" Mrs. Bennet gleefully stated.

The music room was beautiful with a grand piano positioned on a corner. Lawrence was currently playing a cheerful country tune.

Elizabeth and William were dancing together; Lydia and Kitty were dancing with footmen since they could not wait till the next dance.

"So Lizzy, tell me how abominable Mr. Darcy's approach to asking you to dance with him went" William asked.  
"It was very courteous in every regard" Elizabeth answered.  
"Then why did you not accept the dance, he is to be your neighbors for a good while" William stated.  
"I find his presence uncomfortable, since he holds nothing but disdain for his company" Elizabeth explained "I would much have likened for you have been there, to at the least negate the discomfort he exuded"  
"I am very honored that you find such comfort in my company Lizzy" William happily said "As such I would strive to always be in it"  
"And I would not be inclined to deny it" Elizabeth smiled "Though one must retain some form of distance for proprieties sake"  
"Ah yes, the vicious rumors of society truly hound us at every turn" William joked "Lest they start a rumor you are attempting to beguile me with your charms. I the son of a Duke"  
"I would be hunted down by your other suitors, and chased to the ends of the Empire" Elizabeth said sarcastically.  
"It is not as if my family follows the conventions of status on marriage" William stated "Well my mother herself, God keep her, was a simple library assistant"  
"Yes quite" Elizabeth smiled "I expect you in the next party"

The next day the Bennets left Hatfield and returned to Longbourne

We return to find the Bennets eating Luncheon.

"Well my dear, should Jane die of this fever, it would be comforting to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr. Bingley" Mr. Bennet stated "And under your orders"  
"Oh nonsense, people do not die of little trifling colds" Mrs. Bennet said "Besides she will be very well taken care of"  
"Mama, I think I must go to Netherfield" Elizabeth said.  
"Go to Netherfield no there is no call for that, Jane is very well where she is" Mrs. Bennet stated "And you know there is nothing for you in Netherfield, much better to go with your sisters to Meryton and meet the officers"  
"Aye Lizzy, there are more than enough to go around" Lydia said shamelessly.  
"I suppose that is the hint for me to call for the carriage" Mr. Bennet stated.  
"Oh no indeed father, I much rather walk, it is barely three miles to Netherfield" Elizabeth explained.  
"Walk three miles in all that dirt, you would not be fit to be seen" Mrs. Bennet scolded.  
"I will be fit to see Jane, which is all I want" Elizabeth countered "I am quite determined mother"  
"I know Lizzy, Lydia and I will take you as far as Meryton" Kitty offered.  
"Aye, let us call on Deny early before he is dressed" Lydia plotted.  
"My life holds few distinctions Mrs. Bennet, but I we can safely boast the here sit two of the silliest girls in the country" Mr. Bennet sighed.

The day was perfect for a walk towards Netherfield, and Elizabeth herself seemed quite enamored with the weather as she happily traversed the countryside. The filth growing on her skirt, but she continued on with a smile on her face.

On the final approach to Netherfield, Elizabeth comes across a Mr. Darcy.

"Ms. Bennet" Darcy greeted.  
"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth returned "I have come to inquire after my sister"  
"On foot" Darcy asked "Though I do applaud your choice of day to stroll around the countryside"  
"As you see" Elizabeth answered "Would you be so kind as to take me to her"  
"Yes of course" Darcy stuttered "I shall escort you to her"

We find the Netherfield party eating dinner as the rain from yesterday returned with much fury.

"We must allow her to be an excellent walker I suppose" Mrs. Hurst stated "Her appearance this morning, she almost looked wild"  
"I could hardly keep my character" Ms. Bingley imposed "What does she mean by scampering about the country, because her sister has a cold"  
"I hope you saw her appearance brother, six inches deep in mud I am absolutely certain" Mrs. Hurst stated.  
"I confess it escaped my notice, I thought she looked remarkably well" Mr. Bingley said.  
"I wonder how such people became connected to one as illustrious as the Berkhams" Ms. Bingley sneered "You observed it I am sure Mr. Darcy. I am inclined to think that you would not wish your sister to make such an exhibition"  
"Certainly not" Darcy said "Though it would be quite impossible for her to make the journey back with such rain"  
"It seems to me, to show an abominable sense of conceited independence" Ms. Bingley added "I believe Mr. Darcy that this escapade may have affected your admiration for her fine eyes"  
"No not at all, they were brightened by the exercise" Darcy stated.  
"But Jane Bennet is a sweet girl" Mrs. Hurst said "Very sad that she must have an unfortunate family"  
"Their uncle she told us is in trade, and owns a shop in London" Ms. Bingley said.  
"Well perhaps we should call when we are next in town" Mrs. Hurst said sarcastically, to the laughter of Ms. Bingley.  
"They would be just as agreeable to me had they uncles enough to fill all cheapside" Mr. Bingley defended.  
"But with such little to give, they have very little chance of marrying well" Darcy added "That is the material point"

Their conversation was interrupted when Elizabeth walks into the room.

"Ms. Bennet how does your sister do" Mr. Bingley asked "Is she any better"  
"I am afraid she is quite unwell Mr. Bingley" Elizabeth responded.  
"Let me send for Mr. Jones" Mr. Bingley added "And you must stay until your sister is recovered"  
"I would not wish to inconvenience you" Elizabeth returned.  
"I would not have anything else" Mr. Bingley insisted "I will send to Longbourne for your clothes directly"  
"Is there any sport today" asked Mr. Hurst

The evening was dull since the rain outside has yet to abbet, and we find Ms. Elizabeth currently wandering Netherfield House

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth greeted, seeing Darcy playing a game of pool.  
"Ms. Bennet" Darcy returned "Would you like to play with me"  
"Oh no Sir, I do not know how" Elizabeth refused "Furthermore, I do not wish to intrude upon your privacy"  
"Oh its of no intrusion" Darcy insisted "Playing alone is quite dull after a while, besides the game is easy enough to understand"  
"Uhm, ok Sir, but if it proves too difficult then I must insist upon leaving" Elizabeth said.  
"Good, the goal is simple, to put the assigned uniform of ball into any of the pockets aside from the white one" Darcy explained "To strike the white one with the head of this stick in order for it to bounce the other into the pockets"  
"It seems simple enough" Elizabeth said "But I do not know the proper handling of this stick Sir"  
"Ah it is also very simple" Darcy approached and leaned over to hold Elizabeth in place partially enveloping her.  
"I believe we are quite inappropriate for the moment Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said shyly "As such I must ask that you release me"  
"Oh my, you are quite right Ms. Bennet" Darcy said flustered "It would be insupportable to be found with you"  
"Oh is it Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said insulted "Then I shall no longer endanger your honor being around me"

The activities in the drawing room involved cards upon one side of the room, with Elizabeth comfortably seated reading a book, With Mr. Darcy looking on from near the door.

"Oh Mr. Darcy come advise for Mr. Hurst carries all before him" Ms. Bingley pleaded.  
"May I inquire after your sister Ms. Bennet" Darcy asked.  
"I thank you, I believe she is a little better" Elizabeth answered.  
"I am very glad to hear it" Darcy stated "And please excuse me for the situation earlier"  
" Oh Mr. Darcy Mr. Hurst has undone us all" Ms. Bingley fawned.  
"Would you like to join us Ms. Bennet" Mrs. Hurst offered.  
"I thank you, but I am quite content at the moment" Elizabeth refused.  
"You prefer reading to cards, singular" Mr. Hurst said.  
"Ms. Bennet despises cards, she is a great reader and enjoys nothing else" Ms. Bingley assumed.  
"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure, I am not a great reader and take pleasure in many things" Elizabeth responded.  
"I stand corrected" Ms. Bingley stated "And what do you do so secretly Mr. Darcy"  
"It is no secret I am writing to my sister" Darcy corrected.  
"Oh dear Georgiana, how I long to see her" Ms. Bingley feigned gladness "Is she much grown since the spring. Is she as tall as me"  
"She is now about, Ms. Elizabeth Bennets height" Darcy informed.  
"And she is so accomplished, her performance on the piano forte is very exquisite" Ms. Bingley lauded "Do you play Ms. Bennet"  
"Aye but very ill indeed" Elizabeth answered.  
"If all the young ladies are accomplished they sing, draw, dance, speak French and German, cover screens I know not" Mr. Bingley luaded.  
"There are not half a dozen that would satisfy my notion of an accomplished woman" Darcy injected.  
"As certain, no woman could be really deemed accomplished who does not also have certain in her air, her manner of walking, in the tone of her voice, her address and expressions" Ms. Bingley elaborated.  
"And all this one must add something more substantial" Darcy added "In the improvement of her mind through extensive reading"  
"I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished women Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said sarcastically "I rather wonder if you have met any"  
"You are very severe upon your own sex Ms. Bennet" Mrs. Hurst said.  
"Perhaps you have not the advantage of moving enough in society enough" Ms. Bingley stated "There are many very accomplished young ladies in our acquaintance"  
"Come, come, this is a fine way to play cards" Mr. Hurst "You are all light"

The following day Mrs. Bennet arrives to Netherfield.

"Mrs. Bennet, you are very welcome" Mr. Bingley greeted "I hope you do not find Ms. Bennet worst than you expected"  
"Indeed I do sir, she is very ill indeed, and suffers a vast deal, though with the patience in the world, for she has the sweetest temper Mr. Bingley" Mrs. Bennet exaggerated "But she is a great deal to ill to be moved"  
"Ms. Bennet will receive every possible attention madam, I assure you" Ms. Bingley said.  
"You are very good" Mrs. Bennet thanked "and well, you have a very nice room here, I think you never want to leave Netherfield now you are come here"  
"I believe I should be happy to live in the country forever" Mr. Bingley boasted "Would you not Darcy"  
"You would" Darcy astonished "You don't find the society somewhat confined and unvarying"  
"Confined and unvarying indeed it is not sir, the country is a vast deal more pleasant the town" Mrs. Bennet insisted "You seem to think of the country nothing at all. I would have him know we dine with the Earl William of Hatfield two days ago"  
"Mama, have you seen Charlotte Lucas since I was away" Elizabeth asked to change the topic of conversation.  
"Yes she called yesterday with William" Mrs. Bennet answered "William what an agreeable man he is, that is my idea of good breeding, and those persons who fancy themselves very important and never open their mouths quite mistake the matter"  
"Ah, Mr. Bingley did you not promise to give a ball as soon as you are settled here is Netherfield" Lydia pressed "It would be a great scandal if you don't keep your word"  
"I am perfectly ready to keep my engagement" Mr. Bingley proudly stated "And when your sister is recovered, you will name the day of the ball"  
"Oh Lydia, that is a fair promise for you" Mrs. Bennet praised "That is generosity, and what I would call gentlemanly behavior"  
******************************

That evening we return to the Netherfield Sitting room where a more peaceful evening is happening with most of its occupants reading or sleeping.

"Ms. Eliza, let me persuade you to take my example and take a turn about the room, it is so refreshing" Ms. Bingley offered "Will you not join us Mr. Darcy"  
"That would defeat the purpose" Darcy stated.  
"I think it better not to inquire his meaning" Elizabeth said.  
"May we insist on knowing you meaning Sir" Ms. Bingley pressed.  
"Why that your figures appear to best advantage when walking" Darcy explained "So that I must best admire them from my position"  
"Abominable reply" Ms. Bingley gasped "How should we punish him Ms. Bennet"  
"Nothing easy, I say we tease him, laugh at him" Elizabeth answered.  
"Laugh at Mr. Darcy, impossible" Ms. Bingley stated "He is a man without fault"  
"Is he indeed" Elizabeth said sarcastically "A man without fault"  
"That is not possible for anyone" Darcy conceded "But it has been my study to avoid those weaknesses which expose us to ridicule"  
"Such as Vanity and Pride" Elizabeth questioned.  
"Yes Vanity is a weakness indeed, but pride whether it is a real superiority of mind, I find hard to keep under regulation" Darcy listed "I have faults enough Ms. Bennet, but I hope they are not of understanding, my temper I cannot vouch for, and for some resentful, and a select few vainglory"  
"That is a failing indeed, but I cannot laugh at it" Elizabeth sadly stated.  
"I believe every disposition has a tendency to a particular evil" Darcy explained.  
"Your defect is a ability to hate everyone" Elizabeth stated.  
"And yours is to willfully misunderstand" Darcy retorted.  
"Shall we have some music" Ms. Bingley injected.

The next morning as the eldest Bennets readied their carriage to return to Longbourne, they were seen off by the Nethefield Party

"Give your parents my warmest salutations" Mr. Bingley said "And tell your father he is most welcome to come and shoot with us anytime convenient"  
"Thank you sir, you are very kind" Jane thanked "Goodbye Mr. Bingley"  
"Oh Jane, I am sorry to say it, but not withstanding your excellent Mr. Bingley I have never been so happy to leave a place in my life"

Within the House in the sitting room.

"How pleasant it is to have ones house towards self again" Ms. Bingley exclaimed "But I fear Mr. Darcy is mourning the loss of Ms. Bennets pert opinions and fine eyes"  
"Quite the contrary I assure you" Darcy stated.


	2. Chapter 2

At Longbourn, we find the Bennets having a quaint luncheon.

"I hope my dear, you have ordered a good dinner today" Mr. Bennet said "Because it have reason to expect an addition to our family party"  
"Mr. Bingley! Why Jane you sly thing" Mrs. Bennet gleefully said "And you never dropped a word, oh dear and we need more fish to prepared"  
"It is not Mr. Bingley" Mr. Bennet stated "It is a person I never saw, in the entirety of my life"  
"Col. Forster" Lydia guessed "Or some of the officers"  
"About a month ago I received this letter" Mr. Bennet pulls out the letter" It is from my cousin Mr. Collins, who when I am dead may turn you out of this house as soon as he pleases"  
"Oh my dear, don't mention that odious man" Mrs. Bennet pleaded "I already think it the hardest thing for your estate to be entailed away from your own poor children"  
"Indeed nothing can clear Mr. Collins from the ubiquitous crime of inheriting Longbourn" Mr. Bennet sarcastically said "But if you listen to his letter, you may be a little settled by the manner he expresses himself"

So Mr. Bennet read the letter to the Bennets.

"And where, God willing, you may expect me by four in the afternoon" Mr. Bennet ended "There, and so the future master of Longbourn is to arrive here sometime this afternoon"  
"If he arrives to make amends then I will not deny him" Mrs. Bennet stated "Besides Mr. Bennet , you seem very far from the grave and is unlikely to die before I"  
"I doubt it Mrs. Bennet" Mr. Bennet answered "Nonetheless he is arriving sometime in the next few hours, and we must prepare"

After luncheon, Longbourne stirred into a mix of activity as the maids and servants hurriedly cleaned and dusted most of the furnishings. The Bennet ladies likewise all took their baths and refreshed themselves for the arrival of an unexpected guest.

When news arrived that said carriage was approaching Longbourn the Bennets all met the Mr. Collins on the drive.

"Ah here he comes" Mr. Bennet exclaimed "And right on time as well"  
"He must be an oddity" Elizabeth questioned "To write such a flowery letter only to inform us of his arrival"  
"Well if he is suppose to make amends with us" Mrs. Bennet stated "I will be the one to take his measure"  
"You think he will be a sensible man" Elizabeth questioned "He seemed to possess a very broad vocabulary, that adds to his intellect I suppose"  
"I think not my dear" Mr. Bennet said "But I do hope of finding it quite the reverse"

As the carriage halted to a stop to the front of the Bennet , the presumably Mr. Collins looked upon the Bennets with a smile.

"Mr. Collins, you are very welcome" Mr. Bennet greeted "I hope the road here was easy"  
"My dear Mr. and Mrs. Bennet" Mr. Collins greeted "I am much honored to be your guest. And no the road to Longbourn was very smooth and easy"  
"May I present my daughter" Mr. Bennet stated "Jane the eldest, Elizabeth the second, Mary, Kitty and Lydia"  
"Oh I am very honored to be acquainted with such beautiful women" Mr. Collins admired "Your daughters truly are the roses of Longbourn"  
"Thank you" Mr. Bennet said "Come inside Mr. Collins"

Mr. Collins was given a tour of the estate courtesy of Mr. Bennet. Though Longbourn was not a very large estate it took them quite a bit of time to tour its entirety, since Mr. Bennet insisted upon walking to truly show its worth and beauty.

The tour ended as dinner was served, the Bennets and Mr. Collins dined upon a splendid spread of food.

"You are very fortunate on your patroness Mr. Collins" Mr. Bennet stated.  
"Lady Catherine de Bourgh" Mr. Collins reveled "Indeed Sir, I have been treated with such affability and kindness, as I would never have dared to hope for. I have been invited twice to dine at Rosings Park"  
"Ah, that is so amazing" Mr. Bennet said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Those she live near you sir" Mrs. Bennet asked.  
"The garden at which stands my humble abode is separated only by a lane from Rosings Park" Mr. Collins informed "And it is a very nice home, appropriated to me by her ladyship herself"  
"Has her ladyship have any family, a son perhaps" Mrs. Bennet asked "Surely an estate such as Rosings is not the home of a lone lady"  
"Sadly she is a widow, but she has an only daughter" Mr. Collins said sadly "The heiress of the very extensive Rosings"  
"And has she been presented at court" Mrs. Bennet asked "The honorable de Bourgh, is surely a flowers of the court"  
"Unfortunately she is of a sickly constitution" Mr. Collins added "Which unhappily prevents her from being in town, and of which I personally said to her Ladyship 'the British court has sadly been deprived of its brightest ornament'. I am sure to offer those little and delicate compliments which are always acceptable to ladies"  
"Fortunate for you Mr. Collins that you possess such an extraordinary talent for flattering with delicacy" Mr. Bennet sarcastically said "May I ask if these pleasing attention result from the impulse of the moment or the result of previous study"  
"In the chiefest, I sometimes amuse myself of writing down such little compliments, but I do try to get them as appropriate for each moment" Mr. Collin stated  
"Very excellent" Mr. Bennet stated attempting not to laugh "Quite excellent"

The next morning, the Bennets are currently outside since the day is very beautiful, with sun shining brightly and the wind blowing calmly, the youngest Bennets playing horseshoes and the eldest taking a turn about, with Mrs. Bennet attending to Mr. Collins.

"I must confess, that I quite overwhelmed at the charms of your girls Mrs. Bennet" Mr. Collins stated "Especially the eldest Ms. Bennet"  
"Oh yes, Jane is especially admired wherever she goes" Mrs. Bennet boasted "But I think I should tell you Mr. Collins, that it is very likely that she would be soon engaged. As for my younger daughters, there are no prior attachments at all"  
"I see" Mr. Collins smiled as he surveyed the Bennets.

As the youngest Bennet run towards Mrs. Bennet.

"We are all going to Meryton mama, to see if the officers have returned to town" Lydia said happily "I hope to see Denny and Sanderson"  
"Perhaps you would care for a little exercise Mr. Collins" Mrs. Bennet stated "Escort my daughters to Meryton I suppose"  
"Indeed I will Mrs. Bennet" Mr. Collins happily said "Oh cousin Elizabeth, would you do me the great honor of walking with me to town"

The Bennet daughters traveling to Meryton on the beautiful day, and in hurried pace as if attempting to escape something.

The group eventually arrives in Meryton, and the youngest Bennets immediately look towards the shops and argue amongst themselves who it would belong to after they bought it.

"I am determined to have this Bonnet" Kitty stated "It would look much better on me, rather than Lydia"  
"Huh, Oh look it's Denny" Lydia exclaimed "He is over there look"  
"They are looking over" Kitty said "Lizzy are they not good looking"  
"DENY!" shouted Lydia to the reprimand of Jane "I thought you were still in town"  
"There is nothing amusing enough to keep us there" Denny stated "Allow me to introduce my good friend, Mr. Wickham"  
"Will you stay long in Meryton Mr. Wickham" Elizabeth asked.  
"All winter I am happy to stay" Wickham answered "I have taken a commission is Col. Forster's regiment"  
"It would see you would be dressed in regimentals" Kitty stated.  
"And render much distinction I dare say" Denny said "You will out swagger us all, aye Mr. Wickham"  
"Denny you misrepresent me to these young ladies" Wickham stated "I fear they might look upon me different"  
"Will you come with us to our uncle Phillips this evening" Lydia asked "Denny is coming you know, it is only sup and cards, but we shall have some laughs"  
"I am afraid I have not been invited by Mr. and Mrs. Phillips" Wickham answered "If Mr. and Mrs. Phillips extended the invitation to me I would be delighted to"

As two gentlemen approach on horseback, proving to be Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"How very fortunate" Mr. Bingley lauded "Did you not know we were on our way to Longbourn to ask after your health Jane"  
"You are very kind Sir" Jane blushed "I am quite recovered"  
"Oh and hello, I am Mr. Bingley" Mr. Bingley smiled towards Mr. Collins.  
"Charmed Mr. Bingley" Mr. Collins bowed "I must say your horse seems exquisitely bred"  
"Oh uhm, thank you Mr. Collins" Mr. Bingley said confused.  
"Mr. Bingley may I present my cousin Mr. Collins" Jane stated "He will be staying at Longbourn for a while"  
"Oh Mr. Bingley, now that Jane is in good health, when can you host the ball" Lydia pressed "Surely you remember your promise"  
"I am perfectly willing to keep my word" Mr. Bingley stated "And as such now I ask, when would you want it held"  
"On Saturday" Lydia answered "To give people ample time to prepare for it"  
"If it is convenient for you Mr. Bingley" Jane said "We would not want to inconvenience you"  
"Oh none at all" Mr. Bingley answered "On Saturday it is then"  
"Now I am definitely getting that Bonnet" Kitty stated.

At the Phillips's house, the cards and liquor was served, and people were enjoying themselves.

"What a charming apartment you have here Mrs. Phillips" Mr. Collins complimented "But on my word it reminds me greatly of a small set of rooms in Rosings"  
"Does it indeed Sir" Mrs. Phillips said looking insulted "I much oblige you I am sure"  
" I am sure Mr. Collins wishes to pay a compliment aunt" Jane stressed "Rosings Park we must understand is very grand indeed"  
"Indeed it is" Mr. Collins interrupted "Oh my dear Madam, if you thought that I intended any slight on your excellent and very comfortable arrangements, I am very mistook, Rosings Park is very grand to be compared to it is a great compliment"  
"Oh now I see it is clear, there is no offense at all" Mrs. Phillips said sarcastically "Would you oblige me and sit down for a game of Whist"  
"I must confess I know little of the game madam, but I shall be glad to improve myself" Mr. Collins admitted "If my fair cousins, can consent to my absence"  
"By all means Sir" Elizabeth sighed in relief as Mr. Collins left.  
"And who would that man be Miss Elizabeth Bennet" William asked as he snuck upon the eldest Bennets.  
"Oh dear William, must you surprise us like so" Elizabeth feigned surprise "And the gentleman earlier was none other than our esteemed cousin Mr. Collins"  
"And I believe he as amiable as the both of you" William asked to the slight sniffle from both "Though he might prove to be the opposite"  
"Is that a hint of prejudice I hear from you William" Elizabeth pressed "And I thought you were a amiable man"  
"It is merely social referencing, far from prejudice" William reeled "Though I must say, is he such an odious man to receive such laughter at the idea of him being pleasant"  
"Not as being unpleasant" Jane corrected "More of unneeded and unending flattery, he so enjoys to give"  
"Then I must make his acquaintance" William declared "Since I avoid compliments so very much, I might learn something of accepting from such a man"  
"I hope you hold a strong constitution" Elizabeth giggled "And a patience to be riled by the tales of Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park"  
"He is a tenant of Rosings, I daresay he is very lucky" William stated "Lady de Bourgh is a very generous patroness, much admired by others"  
"He so very likes to remind us" Elizabeth sighed to the repetition of Jane.  
"And it would seem that a regiment of infantry has found its way into your aunts house" William stated "Lydia and Kitty seem very well pleased at the fact"  
"Aye they do" Elizabeth stated as Wickham approached "William may I present Mr. Wickham"  
"It would seem that the younger Bennets seem to enjoy your and the other officers company" William said.  
"I must confess, I thought I would never escape them" Wickham stated to the laugh of Elizabeth.  
"They can be very determined" Elizabeth said "Lydia especially"  
"They are very pleasant girls" Wickham stated "Indeed I find society in Hertfordshire quite exceeding my expectations"  
"Indeed, most would be surprised at the pleasantness of society here is Hertfordshire" William added "Though I question which you find pleasant the society or the girls in it"  
"Both I would imagine" Wickham answered "But I am very inclined to answer the latter"  
"And you will find none more pleasant conversation than with Elizabeth" William boasted "She is also a renowned local beauty, and the cleverness and wit unbefitting her height"  
"Don't believe the exaggerations of William" Elizabeth lauded "He is only doing so to take measure of you"  
"Abominable reply, Slander I tell you" William feigned insult "I only speak the truth, and nothing but. Tell me Mr. Wickham is she not a beauty, is her wit and intellect unappealing. Though take heed in your answer as Miss Elizabeth is very dear to me"  
"I seem to be left with only one choice upon the matter" Wickham answered smiling "Worry not of your dear Elizabeth, since she is truly what you speak"  
"Good good, but about you Jane, where are the Netherfield Party" William asked "That excellent man most certainly is not easily willing to forego a meeting with yourself"  
"I think some of Bingley's friends consider it below their dignity" Elizabeth injected "Though your presence here William lightens the mood"  
"I am informed that you spent much time in Netherfield, Lizzy" William confused "And did the experience not better acquaint you with their countenances"  
"Mr. Bingley is as seen, Mr. Darcy however acknowledges his weaknesses such as Bitterness and vainglory, but still thinks himself above our company" Elizabeth declared "Oh why do we speak of such a fastidious man"  
"How long have you know Mr. Darcy" Wickham asked "I myself, all my life, we played together as children. Perhaps you have noticed the coldness in our meeting"  
"Though I hope he does not mean to stay long" Elizabeth stated "For the entire neighborhood is disgusted with his pride"  
"As such I cannot be driven away by Mr. Darcy" Wickham stated "If he wishes to avoid me he must go, though I have no reason to avoid him, even if he has done me great wrong"  
"I am not very much surprised at this fact" Elizabeth stated.  
"My father was the steward of the late Mr. Darcy, and when my father died Mr. Darcy cared for me in fact he loved me I believe, he intended me for church, it was my dearest wish to enter it as my profession, and after Mr. Darcy died the living he promised me fell vacant, the son refused to honor his father's wishes" Wickham explained "And so you see, I have had to make my own way in the world"  
"This is quite unbelievable, downright slanderous" William said "For a man as prideful as Darcy to descend into such malicious revenge I would think it below him"  
"Why do you defend the man" Elizabeth added "To do such a thing, he deserves to be publicly disgraced"  
"And he will be, but not by me" Wickham stated "Until I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him"  
"Excuse us Wickham" William pulled Elizabeth aside "Elizabeth heed my warning, take whatever the Mr. Wickham's words with a grain of salt, his tales are contrary to the faults of Mr. Darcy"  
"You believe he is tricking us" Elizabeth accused "I cannot deduce why you would not believe Mr. Wickham"  
"You have known this man for less than an hour, and the Mr. Darcy entire days, myself our entire lives" William explained "Tell me whose words are you to believe, his or mine"  
"Yours always" Elizabeth answered.

As the little discussion about the character of Mr. Wickham happened, the man was whisked away to dance by Lydia.

That evening inside Jane Bennet's room, Elizabeth and Jane are discussing the events and activities exposed that party.

"I must take Williams side Lizzy" Jane stated "Mr. Darcy will have far too high a respect for his father's wishes, and Lizzy consider, how can his most intimate friends be deceived in him"  
"I can more easily imagine Mr. Bingley being imposed upon, than to think Mr. Wickham to invent such a history" Elizabeth stated.  
"I believe you like Mr. Wickham Lizzy" Jane questioned "To readily believe such claims, must be supported by a deal of attraction"  
"I confess I do like him" Elizabeth confessed "I cannot see how anyone cannot like him, there is something very open and agreeable in his manner, he feels deeply I believe, and yet has a natural merriment and energy despite of this"  
"After so short of an acquaintance" Jane dismissed "I don't think we should believe in him so implicitly, at the very least listen to William's advice and take his word with a grain of salt"  
"There was truth in all of his looks" Elizabeth defended "He gave names and facts, it is hard not to believe him"  
"It is distressing, in both regards" Jane admitted.

The morning at Longbourn, the Bennet daughters and Mr. Collins are currently enjoying the beautiful day, with the eldest daughter quietly embroidering screen, and with the youngest trying attire to wear to the Netherfield Ball.

And with a resounding bellow Mrs. Bennet burst through the door exclaiming something about being invited to the Netherfield Ball.

"Oh Good, I would love a ball" Lydia exclaimed.  
"Oh this will be a compliment to you Jane you know" Mrs. Bennet lauded "Oh and the invitation includes you Mr. Collins"  
"But shall you accept Mr. Collins" Elizabeth asked "Would it be entirely proper, would your bishop approve"  
"Your scruples do you credit, dear cousin" Mr. Collins stated "But I am of an opinion that a Ball of this kind, given by a man of good character to very respectable people. Can have no evil tendency"  
"That is very well indeed Mr. Collins" Jane stated.  
"I shall be honored to dance with all my fair cousins during the evening" Mr. Collins gleefully said "And I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth for the first two dances"

The Bennet daughters spent the afternoon in the garden of Longbourn, since the officers arrived and kept them company. The youngest enjoying themselves on the swing with the Denny and the others, with Mr. Wickham and Mr. Collins walking the grounds with Elizabeth.

"And I tell you that the chimney piece alone, costs more than 800 pounds" Mr. Collins explained "Her ladyship is fond of a good blaze"  
"Then it must be a very large fireplace" Wickham added "For such a large estate it is certainly prudent to have such large fireplaces"  
"Aye truly it is, but the warmth of Rosings is certainly very pleasant" Collins stated "One would not feel the chills of winter there"  
"Oh Mr. Collins" Jane shouted "I must ask you to help my sister Mary, she has found a passage of Fordryce that she cannot make out at all"  
"Well I am-" Mr. Collins attempted.  
"I believe it is of great doctrinal importance" Jane insisted "She is in the drawing room"  
"In that case I must go immediately" Collins stated at which both Jane and Collins left for the drawing room.  
"Mr. Collins'es conversation is" Wickham thought "Wholesome"  
"And there is plenty to be had of it" Elizabeth stated "And have you met Mr. Bingley's acquaintance yet"  
"No, but I am already disposed to approve of him" Wickham stated "He issued a general invitation to the officers, for this Ball at Netherfield, which has caused great joy in more than one quarter"  
"Mr. Bingley is eager to approve of everyone he meets, but he is sensible man with taste and judgment" Elizabeth said "I wonder very much how Mr. Darcy could impose upon him, that he does not know his true character"  
"Probably not, Mr. Darcy can please what he chooses, if he thinks it's worth his while" Wickham stated "With his equal in wealth and consequence, he can well minded, honorable, even agreeable"  
"Indeed you speak of them so tolerable" Elizabeth said "And if Mr. Darcy is such, I wonder about his sister"  
"Well I wish I can call her amiable, as a child she was affectionate, pleasing and very fond of me" Wickham explained "But, she has grown very proud, much like her brother. I never see her anymore since her father's death, she is 16 now much like your sister Lydia"  
"Lydia is 15" Elizabeth corrected.  
"I was amused by your cousins reference to Lady Catherine de Bourgh" Wickham stated "She is Mr. Darcy's aunt you know, her daughter Anne will inherit a very large fortune and is destined to be Mr. Darcy's bride"  
"Really" Elizabeth gasped "Poor Miss Bingley, and she so favors Mr. Darcy and all for naught"

At the Netherfield Ball, as the Bennets enter Netherfield they are welcomed inside by the Netherfield group and exchanged quick pleasantries.

The next group of persons to enter was from Berkhamstead, all dressed in their company green regimentals with only William without a uniform to don. Though William wore a coat of deep crimson red with silver in-lays, it was likened to wearing art upon one's self.

"Lord William, welcome to Netherfield" Ms. Bingley exclaimed "Truly your presence here is very appreciated"  
"Thank you Miss Bingley" William returned "May I present the officers of Berkhamstead Castle, Capt. Albert, Capt. Mills, and Lt. Robert"  
"Oh you are very welcome Sirs" Miss Bingley stated "It is a pleasure to meet officers of his Grace's Army"  
"Miss Bingley I must thank you for inviting us" Capt. Albert stated "Though the more senior officers of the army are off fighting in India, we are glad that you invited us"  
"Oh nonsense, any acquaintance of Lord William is welcome in Netherfield" Miss Bingley said proudly "And his Earl William is always welcome to Netherfield"  
"Thank you Miss Bingley" smiled William "May I take this opportunity to ask the hostess of this ball the first dance with me"  
"I am very flattered sir" Ms. Bingley said shyly "Excuse us brother"

And the Netherfield Ball began, with the dancers taking their place in the center, which include Mr. Bingley and Jane, William and Miss Bingley, Lydia and Denny. The others on the margins having conversations with each other over cups of wine, and in the far back of the room stood Mr. Darcy whose eyes seemed to follow Elizabeth across the room.

"Charlotte may I present my cousin Mr. Collins" Elizabeth said "My friend Miss Lucas"  
"How do you do sir" Charlotte greeted.  
"Miss Lucas I am indeed much honored to meet you" Collins stated "And to an effect amongst so many agreeable young ladies. I am quite enraptured"

Then Mr. Collins pulls upon Elizabeth for the first dance.

The pair dance the set, with Mr. Collins obviously attempting his very best at dancing, With Darcy eagerly looking on to the festivities of the evening.

The first set finishes and the participants left the central dance floor, with William moving in the same direction of Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"Elizabeth, Charlotte" William greeted, at which the two responded in kind "From the look of your face Elizabeth it would seem you are quite displeased"  
"You see William it is about the Mr. Darcy" Charlotte stated "It would seem that Mr. Darcy's character is very villainous"  
"I would wager that these certain resentments come from the Mr. Wickham" William questioned "And from the manner of speaking I noticed earlier, it would seem he has you quite convinced Lizzy"  
"How could it be otherwise, every circumstance confirms it" Elizabeth defended "And Mr. Darcy boasted to me himself of his resentful and despicable manner"  
"To believe a tale told by a man who claims to be the victim, and immediately render judgment to the other is unjust" William stated "A man will claim anything to make his plight sound better to the eyes of others"  
"But- " Elizabeth attempted to retort.  
"No Elizabeth, do not discredit yourself any longer" William declared "And besides your beauty and wit will be degraded by these thoughts of anger and resentment. Is this not a Ball, and are they not for merriment and happiness, come Lizzy and dance with the rest of us"  
"William does speak the truth Lizzy, negative emotion do tend to dull ones charms" Charlotte stated "And it would seem that you are full of them this evening"  
"Exactly" William exclaimed "And you Charlotte likewise I ask to dance with for the next if you are not otherwise engaged"  
"No I am not William" Charlotte answered "Though some of your officers are very handsome"  
"Oh I see, then I will acquaint you immediately" William said with sly smile.

William and Elizabeth took to the center to dance the next dance; Elizabeth's face still held some measure of displeasure and her smile had yet to return, but William's face was bright and radiant.

The dance begun and still the face persisted upon Elizabeth's face.

"Oh Elizabeth you are off a step" William said.  
"I am not Sir" Elizabeth stated "You are the one out of step William"  
"That I am, and it only took you most of the opening steps to notice" William smiled to Elizabeth that causes her to giggle in response.  
"Oh William, you are very silly indeed" Elizabeth said "But you are my silly friend. Thank you"  
"Anything for you Elizabeth" William stated "Smile you are more beautiful when you are smiling"

And the two danced the set with smiles on their faces.

As the set ended William excused himself and walked towards Charlotte and left Elizabeth alone with Jane and Mr. Bingley.

"You seem in better spirits" Jane stated "I believe William is responsible for this change of temper"  
"He does have that effect does he not" Elizabeth stated as Mr. Darcy approached them.  
"If you are not otherwise engaged" Darcy stated "Could you do me the honor of dancing the next set with me Miss Bennet"  
"Why I, I had not" Elizabeth stuttered "Thank you, yes"  
"Thank you, Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth" Darcy excused and left.  
"Hateful man" Elizabeth stated "I promised myself I would not dance with him"  
"He pays you a great compliment in singling you out Lizzy" Charlotte stated "Think of what you are doing, you would be a simpleton to let your fancy for Wickham lead you to slight a man ten times his consequence"  
"It does me little pleasure to dance with Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth stated "Though as William stated it is not a time for anger and resentment, as such I will attempt to be civil and enjoy this Ball"

As the set began, Elizabeth had a miniscule smile on her face mirrored by Darcy. The set was well underway and Elizabeth attempted to open conversation.

"I believe we must have some form of conversation Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said "A very little will suffice"  
"Yes, I believe we should" Darcy replied "Tell me Miss Bennet, how do you find the Ball"  
"I find it quite enjoyable" Elizabeth answered "Though I can remark on the number of couples present"  
"May Inquire as to which" Darcy asked "The abundance of couples or lack of said couples"  
"Both I assume" Elizabeth answered as she swirled.  
"And these remarks" Darcy asked "Do you consult me on these feelings, to reflect upon myself or yourself"  
"Both I imagine" Elizabeth answered "We of each an unsocial taciturn disposition, I am surprised at finding you very forthcoming this evening"  
"And in a very striking resemblance to your characters" Darcy smiled "I am sure that we should share more of these remarks about the things that we find fascinating"  
"Then let us continue" Elizabeth smiled in return "Ask of me anything you wish to speak of"  
"Do you often walk to Meryton" Darcy asked "Your slightly tanned complexion speaks volumes of your habit of walking"  
"Yes quite often" Elizabeth answered "Though I must also admit that I find such sunny days perfect for touring the countryside"  
"Do you often pass Meryton in your escapades" Darcy inquired "If so I would be very pleased to join you and introduce me to the lay of the land"  
"Is that so Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth smiled "Would not being found with me unsupportable"  
"With mixed company it would be unsupportable" Darcy stated "It would be best if none found us on these escapades"  
"Being found with me would so greatly tarnish your esteemed reputation" Elizabeth said "As such I would insist upon you being very distant to myself"

The dance ended and Elizabeth stormed off to one side of the Hall.

Not long later dinner was served and the guests to the ball were happily seated and ate with smiles on their faces.

Elizabeth herself finished eating early and decided walk around to chat amicably with the other guests, and was interrupted when she finds Miss Bingley likewise doing the same.

"Oh Miss Eliza, I hear you are quite delighted with George Wickham" Miss Bingley "No doubt he forgot to tell you amongst his other communications, that he is merely the son of Old Wickham the late Mr. Darcy's steward. And as a friend let me tell you not to give credit to all his associates, Wickham treated Darcy in an infamous manner"  
"Has he" Elizabeth challenged.  
"I don't remember the particulars, but I do know that Mr. Darcy was in the least to blame" Miss Bingley stated "I pity you Eliza, for the discovery of your favorites guilt, but really considering his descent one cannot expect anymore"  
"His guilt and descent by your account to be the same" Elizabeth retorted "I never accused of being nothing more than the late Mr. Darcy's steward, and that he told me himself"  
"I beg your pardon" Miss Bingley excused "Excuse me, my interference it was kindly meant"

As Elizabeth and Caroline dashed in opposite direction, with Jane hot upon the heels of Elizabeth.

"Insolent girl" Elizabeth exclaimed "It is nothing but a paltry attack of her ignorance to the malice of Mr. Darcy"  
"Yes but Lizzy" Jane added "Mr. Bingley did say, though he does not know the whole history, he feels that Mr. Wickham is by no means a respectable young man"  
"Does he know Mr. Wickham himself" Elizabeth stated "If not then he has had his account from Mr. Darcy"

At that moment Mr. Bingley attempted to enhance the situation with some music, at which Mary sprung to action. Mary Bennet played on the piano forte and sung a ballad to the diners and at that moment is when Mr. Darcy took his opportunity to speak with William.

"My Lord William" Darcy greeted "Please excuse my interruption"  
"Mr. Darcy it is not an interruption" William happily greeted "Excuse me Sirs"  
"Please accept my deepest thanks Lord William" Darcy bowed "Without your honest appraisal of my countenance I would never have achieved much in the ways of wooing my lady of affections"  
"I deserve no such thanks Mr. Darcy" William said embarrassed as some of the room looked towards them "Besides Mr. Darcy it was not I who urged you to improve your social competence, it was a feat you yourself achieved"  
"Nonetheless Lord William, if not for you I would have never known of my deficiencies" Darcy stated "As such I would return the kindness in any way I can"  
"Surely it is of no consequence" William said "Though Mr. Darcy I must inquire if it is of no imposition, the true nature of the Mr. Wickham"  
"That Mr. Wickham" Darcy seethed "He is a dishonorable man and by no means respectable, he only presents a façade that hides a different person"  
"Such as I though" William exclaimed "The man was far too obliging and held no principle to maintain"  
"But Lord William, may I ask that you do not expose him" Darcy stated "For the love that my father bore him and for the years of brotherhood we shared"  
"I will not expose Wickham" William smiled "Given that you no longer call me 'Lord' William, and only William or Mr. William, enough of the Lord business I have enough of that in town already"  
"Of course Lor- , William" Darcy stated "Excuse me, as I shall not withhold you from any merriment"

As Darcy returned to his seat he is ambushed by Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Darcy I have made a remarkable, nay I must say an amazing discovery" Mr. Collins stated "I understand you are the nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park, and well Mr. Darcy I am in a happy position to inform you that her ladyship is in good health eight days ago"  
"I am glad to hear it" Darcy said "And what is your name sir"  
"My name is William Collins Mr. Darcy" Mr. Collins stated "And it is a very great honor"  
"Well Mr. Collins, I thank you for the update upon my aunt" Darcy stated "But if you would excuse me"

And Mr. Darcy returns to William.

"So I see you met the infamous Mr. Collins" William smiled "How do you find him"  
"I see he has a penchant for stating the obvious, and a great flatterer in his conversation" Darcy added "As it stands I abhor any sort of disguise and his entire countenance reeks of pretentiousness"  
"I think I should go and meet the man" William said sarcastically "He might prove to be able to rid me of my abhorrence to compliments"  
"From my perspective your abhorrence would only grow" Darcy stated "Your view upon compliments would only skew towards a worst"

And after a few more moments of small talk, the background music changed tune as Mrs. Hurst replaced Mary upon the piano forte.

At Longbourn we find Elizabeth and Kitty Bennet arranging the flowers inside the sitting room and talking about the evening at Netherfield.

"I thought Mary sung very ill" Kitty said.  
"Yes, poor Mary" Elizabeth stated "But she is determined to do it"  
"Oh and Mr. Collins trotted on my dress you know" Kitty informed.  
"Lizzy My dear" Mrs. Bennet shouted, as she approached with Mr. Collins in tow.  
"Kitty please don't leave me" Elizabeth said seemingly panicked at the approaching sight.  
"Come Kitty I want you upstairs" Mrs. Bennet ordered "Mr. Collins has something to say to Lizzy"  
"Mama don't go" Elizabeth pleaded "Mr. Collins must excuse me, he can have nothing to say that anyone cannot hear"  
"Lizzy I insist that you stay here and hear Mr. Collins" Mrs. Bennet insisted "Come Kitty, come along"  
"Believe me my dear Miss Elizabeth that your modesty adds to your other perfections" Mr. Collins complimented "But you could hardly doubt the object of my discourse, however your feminine delicacy leads you dissemble, for as always as I enter the house, I single you out for the companion of my future life, but if I am to relate my feelings on the subject perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying. First because I think it the right thing for every clergyman to set the example of matrimony in his parish, secondly that it would add greatly to my happiness, and lastly that because it is the particular recommendation of my noble patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh and I quote 'Choose promptly and a gentle woman for your sake, so that you may bring her to huntsford and I will visit her', as such your wit and vivacity I think must be acceptable when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank would inevitably incite. And as for my particular choice, my dear Elizabeth, being as I am to inherit all this estate after the death of your father, that I could not satisfy myself without resolving to choose a wife amongst his daughters, but now nothing remains only to assure you in the most animated language the violence of my affections, to fortune I am perfectly in defeat I am well aware that 1,000 pounds in inheritance is all you will ever be entitled to, but rest assure I shall never reproach on that when we are married"  
"You are too hasty Sir" Elizabeth stated "You forget that I have made no answer, let me do so now. I thank you for your compliments, and I am very sensible in the honor of your proposal, but it is impossible for me to accept them"  
"I am no means discouraged" Mr. Collins smiled "I understand that it is usual for young ladies to reject the addresses of a man they secretly mean to accept when he first applies for their favor and therefore I shall hope my dear cousin, to lead you to the altar before long"  
"Upon my word your hope is an extraordinary one in view of my declaration" Elizabeth stated "I was perfectly serious at my refusal, you could not make me happy. And I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world to make you so"  
"My dear Miss Elizabeth, my condition in life, my conduction from a noble family of de Bourgh, my circumstances are highly in my favor" Mr. Collins explained "You should consider that it is no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made, which makes me believe that you are not serious in your rejection"  
"I assure you Sir, that I have no pretentions to the kind of elegance which consists in tormenting a respectable man" Elizabeth added "I thank you for the honor of your proposal, but to accept them is absolutely impossible, my feeling forbid it in every respect"  
"You are formally charming" Mr. Collins continued to insist "I am quite certain that if sanctioned by your excellent parents my proposals will not fail"

In the Longbourn Library, Mrs. Bennet burst through the door in clear distress.

"Oh Mr. Bennet, you are wanted immediately, we are all in uproar" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed "You must come and make Lizzy marry Mr. Collins, for he knows she will not have him and if you do not make haste Mr. Collins will change his mind and he will not have her"  
"My dear I did not understand you" Mr. Bennet said confused "What are you talking about"  
"Oh, Mr. Collins and Lizzy" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed "Lizzy declare she will not have Mr. Collins, and if Mr. Collins begins to see he will not have Lizzy"  
"What am I to do on the occasion" Mr. Bennet said "Seems like a hopeless business"  
"Speak to Lizzy about it yourself" Mrs. Bennet declared "And tell her you insist upon her marrying him"  
"Let her come in" Mr. Bennet stated and to the bellows of Mrs. Bennet towards Elizabeth.  
"Come here Lizzy" Mr. Bennet stated "I understand that Mr. Collins has made you an offer of marriage. Is this true"  
"Yes it is Sir" Elizabeth answered.  
"Very well, and this offer of marriage you have refused" Mr. Bennet asked.  
"I have" Elizabeth answered.  
"And now we come to point" Mr. Bennet stated "Your mother insists upon your accepting. Is it not so Mrs. Bennet"  
"Yes" Mrs. Bennet said "Or I will never see her again"  
"It would seem an unhappy alternative is between you Elizabeth" Mr. Bennet declared "For your mother will never see you again unless you accept Mr. Collins, and I will never see you again if you do accept Mr. Collins"  
" Oh Mr. Bennet" Mrs. Bennet cried "


	3. Chapter 3

That evening in Longbourn the peace that replaced the uproar earlier was once again disturbed by the loud shouts of the youngest Bennets. At which the eldest Bennet daughters meet them near the door to hear about the news that so greatly needed to be said.

"What is it, you have the entire house startled" Elizabeth scolded "We could hear you from the other side of the manor"  
"Mr. Collins has made a marriage offer to Charlotte Lucas" Lydia said panting.  
"Charlotte, engaged to Mr. Collins" Elizabeth said shocked "Impossible, I must speak to Charlotte about this"

And so Elizabeth stormed out of Longbourn towards Lucas Lodge to meet with her friend. Along the way she encounters a carriage that passes her, but stops a few paces afterwards. Its doors open and there stepped out was William.

"Lizzy, come quickly" William shouted at which Elizabeth ran towards him.  
"Have you heard the news" Elizabeth said panting "That Charlotte is engaged to Mr. Collins"  
"Yes, and came as fast as I can" William stated "I passed by Longbourn, but found you have already left"  
"Forgive me but I had no time to spare, this news is surprising" Elizabeth stated "As such I had little time to dally"  
"Then it is fortunate that I came across you on the road" William said "We will arrive there faster in a carriage"

The carriage drove on towards Lucas Lodge with a pensive William and Elizabeth inside.

They arrived and immediately dismounted; they were greeted by Sr. William, they assured the news from Sr. William himself and when found true immediately asked for Charlotte.

"Why are you both so surprised" Charlotte asked "You think it incredible for Mr. Collins to procure any woman's good opinion"  
"I was surprised" Elizabeth admitted "But Charlotte, if Mr. Collins has been so fortunate to ensure your affection. I am happy for you both"  
"As am I" William declared "I only ask though why so sudden, you and Mr. Collins have barely known each other since his arrival"  
"I am not romantic you know" Charlotte stated "I ask only a comfortable home, and considering Mr. Collins character and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as anyone can boast who venture into the married state"  
"And it would seem that Mr. Collins has been made the happiest of men" William jested "But I sincerely hope you will be as happy Charlotte"  
"I give my best wishes for your happiness and health in your future with Mr. Collins" Elizabeth added.

The two left shortly after giving their best wishes towards the new couple. They rode the carriage on the way back, having more discussion about Charlotte's choice of husband, Elizabeth still had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Oh come now Lizzy" William said "We know not the future, and can only hope for the best for Charlotte"  
"But to marry Mr. Collins, I never thought of Charlotte capable of that" Elizabeth stated "The man is odious to be sure"  
"I know you too well Lizzy" William noted "This measure of displeasure does not simply root from your opinion of Mr. Collins"  
"I -, it is because that Mr. Collins I believe has purposely done this" Elizabeth stated "For he asked my hand in marriage earlier this day and I rejected him, and now he is to marry Charlotte only to spite me"  
"You believe your cousin Mr. Collins, capable of such petty acts, such permanent acts for petty reasons" William asked at which no response came from Elizabeth.  
"You know Lizzy, I do laud Mr. Collins choice of Bennet" William smiled "He could not have chosen one more pretty or intelligent"  
"Oh William you take such delight in vexing me" Elizabeth replied as her smile returned to her.  
"I delight in seeing your beautiful smile" William stated "Besides you are very ugly when you are not happy"  
"If I am so ugly then I would presume that you would stop staring at me so often" Elizabeth said sarcastically "Or do you attempt to mirror Mr. Darcy and attempt to intimidate me"  
"Excuse me, but I was contentedly staring at the wall behind you" William said sarcastically "It was much more beautiful earlier rather than a sulking Lizzy"  
"I never" Elizabeth stated.

They arrived at Longbourn and Elizabeth dismounted, a short while after William rode off to return to Hatfield House. The eldest Miss Bennets continue to the sitting room, and return to discussing the events at Lucas Lodge.

"How was Charlotte" Jane asked "Did you talk to her"  
"Oh Jane it was such a humiliating spectacle" Elizabeth stated "She knows she is marrying one of the stupidest men in England, and I never believed her capable of that"  
"Lizzy you do not make allowance for differences in situation and temper" Jane said "Our cousin Mr. Collins is not the cleverest of men perhaps, but he is respectable, he is not vicious and as far as fortune goes is an eligible match"  
"Very eligible" Elizabeth exclaimed "You would never marry a man like that only to secure your comfort"  
"No, but Lizzy not everyone is the same" Jane stated "Charlotte has always been the more practical of us"  
"Oh dear Jane" Elizabeth said "I doubt you would have to make a choice between marrying for love and for more material considerations"  
"Like you may perhaps" Jane responded.

At which Mrs. Hill entered the room and handed a letter to Jane, the letter was from Netherfield.

"It's from Caroline Bingley" Jane stated "She writes; that the whole party would have left Netherfield by now for London and without any intention of returning. It is clear enough that Caroline means to put me on my guard, by convincing him of his indifference towards me, can there be any other opinion on the subject"  
"Yes there can" Elizabeth declared "Miss Bingley sees that her brother is in love with you and she wants him to marry Miss Darcy, she hopes to keep him in town and persuade him to forget about you"  
"I cannot believe that Caroline is capable of willful deceit" Jane disbelieved "All I can hope for is that she has deceived herself"  
"Believe her to be deceived by all means" Elizabeth stated "But she can hardly convince a man so much in love to love someone different. I can assure you that Mr. Bingley will return to Hertfordshire within two weeks time"

That evening Lydia, Kitty and Elizabeth were walking around in Meryton. The two youngest were appraising the cloth presented from the stores in town, while Elizabeth was content upon being their chaperone for the evening.

As the youngest Bennets critiqued the cloths in town they also found time to add their sister Mary in their conversations and imply that she would look very well in the cloths they deemed hideous. Such statements were a common occurrence with the two youngest and Elizabeth often found it best to simply ignore them.

Their walk in Meryton was rudely interrupted when the ladies spot a few familiar gentlemen, with their regimental uniforms and sabers looking dashing as ever. The gentlemen likewise spotted the Bennets and walked towards them.

"Oh look there" Kitty exclaimed "It is Denny and Carter with Wickham"  
"I suppose you will keep Wickham all to yourself again Lizzy" Kitty stated "We all know that you are violently in love with him"

The gentlemen approached then greeted the Bennets.

"What a fortunate meeting" Denny said "We were about to walk towards Longbourn to search for you"  
"And we came into town in search of you" Kitty exclaimed "Truly fate has lead us all together"  
"Shall we walk you back to Longbourn then" Denny asked "Or do you wish to stay in Meryton for now"  
"We would be absolutely delighted" Lydia stated "Would we not Kitty"

And so the officers and Bennets walked towards the direction of Longbourn together, the younger Bennets walking ahead merrily talking with Denny and Carter whilst Elizabeth and Wickham stood a good ways back.

"We were hoping we would see you at the Netherfield Ball" Elizabeth stated.  
"But fate it would seem-" Wickham hesitated "No. With you I must be entirely open, I decided that it would be wrong for me to be there, the time drew that it is better not to meet Mr. Darcy because scenes might arise more unpleasant for other than myself"  
"I do understand, and I admire your forbearance" Elizabeth assured "Not that it would give me a moments concern to see Mr. Darcy publicly set down, but in Mr. Bingley's house it would grieve me to see him embarrassed or discomforted"  
"And through him your sister, it would reflect badly on her as well" Wickham added "Though enough of unpleasantness, I hear your cousin Mr. Collins is getting married"  
"Yes and to my good friend Charlotte Lucas" Elizabeth stated "And it would seem that both are happy with their arrangements"  
"I had thought his intentions tended in another direction" Wickham said.  
"Perhaps they did" Elizabeth said "But they took a little turn towards everybody's satisfaction"  
"And relief" Wickham added "I feel that quite a few were happy for the turn of events"  
"I hope that you would stay and take tea with us" Elizabeth invited "I should like to introduce you to my mother and father"

The officers and the Bennets continued onwards to Longbourn and spent the majority of the evening with the Bennets.

When the officers left Longbourn we find the Bennets inside the Sitting Room reading, embroidering and discussing about their visitors.

"Oh that George Wickham is such a charming man" Mrs. Bennet stated.  
"Oh indeed he is" Mr. Bennet said sarcastically "Very good for him to entertain us so eloquently with stories about his misfortunes, and with such narratives at hand who would need novels"  
"But I believe that he has truly been treated contemptibly by Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth said.  
"I daresay he has Lizzy" Mr. Bennet stated "But Mr. Darcy may turn out no more black hearted villain than your average rich man who is used to his own way"  
"It behold us all to take very careful thought before pronouncing an adverse judgment of any of our fellow men" Mary injected "People may improve or worsen upon closer acquaintance as William said"  
"Well I feel very sorry for poor Mr. Wickham" Mrs. Bennet added "And so becoming in his regimentals, I remember a time when I liked a red coat myself well enough. And I still do, in my heart"

To the disbelieving smiles of the Bennet daughters and the uninterested yawn of Mr. Bennet

"And there is no need to smile like that Lizzy" Mrs. Bennet stated "Although Mr. Wickham has taken a fancy to you, I am sure you have done nothing to deserve it. After your dealings with Mr. Collins, well it is all in vain it will all come to nothing. If only he had 5 or 6 thousand a year I would be happy to see him marry to any of the girls. And Mr. Bingley, the man whom we all had such expectation gone forever"  
"They are quite definite that they will be staying in town for the entire winter" Jane sadly stated to the disbelief of Elizabeth.  
"Oh come now Jane, take comfort next to being married, a girls likes to be crossed in love now and again" Mr. Bennet assured "When is to be your turn Lizzy, You can hardly bare to be long outdone by Jane, and here are officers enough in Meryton to disappoint all the young ladies in the county, let Wickham be your man he is a pleasant fellow"  
"Thank you Sir, but a less agreeable man would satisfy me, we must not all expect Jane's good fortune"  
"True" Mr. Bennet agreed "It is a comfort to think whatever of that kind befall you that you have an affectionate mother who will always make the most of it"  
"I do not know what will become of us all Indeed I do not" Mrs. Bennet worried "And I cannot bear to think of Charlotte Lucas being mistress of this house, that I should be forced to make way for her and live to see her take my place"  
"My dear do not give way to such gloomy thoughts" Mr. Bennet stated "Let us hope for better things, let us flatter ourselves of the thought that I might outlive you"

As Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth and Jane left the Sitting Room leaving a despaired Mrs. Bennet and a confused Kitty and Lydia.

That night Jane and Elizabeth once again find themselves in Jane's room, talking about their thoughts.

"You must not be anxious for me Lizzy. He will be forgot, and we shall all be as we were before" Jane stated "But I will always remember him as one of the most amiable men of my acquaintance. That is all, I have nothing to either hope or fear, nothing to approach you with and at least I have not had that pain"  
"Oh Dear Jane, you are too good indeed, your sweetness and disinterestedness are truly angelic" Elizabeth assured "There are a few people whom I really love and fewer whom I think well. The more I see the world the more I am dissatisfied with it" Elizabeth stated "But your optimism truly inspires me Jane, the more you see the world the more you accept it"  
"Don't tease me Lizzy" Jane admonished.  
"Indeed I do not tease you. Your temperament is truly angelic" Elizabeth stated "And if you were to go to town surely aunt and uncle Gardiner will happily take you back to Gracechurch Street with them after Christmas"  
"And why would you have me go to London Lizzy" Jane asked.  
"No reason" Elizabeth smiled mischievously "A change of scene and society"

The gaming party at Mrs. Philipps apartments was getting on quite nicely, with Mary Bennet and Maria Lucas playing the piano forte.

The married women namely Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner, and Mrs. Philipps were gossiping about the events.

"I would not have you think that I blame poor Jane at all, she did her best and she could do no better than that" Mrs. Bennet stated "But when I think of Lizzy, to think she could have been Mrs. Collins by now, and those Lucas's are such artful people indeed"

As Elizabeth, Wickham and William approached Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Philipps made for the other side of the room to continue their gossips elsewhere.

"May I present Mr. Wickham to you aunt" Elizabeth said "And you may remember William"  
"William, Earl of Hatfield, and best of friends to Jane and Lizzy" Mrs. Gardiner said "How could I forget, you were practically a Bennet since you spent so much time in Longbourn"  
"Half of the year" William added "The other times I was in London, but I do suppose I would like to fancy a Bennet"  
"And you Mr. Wickham I understand that you come from Derbyshire" Mrs. Gardiner asked.  
"Indeed I do mam" Wickham responded flustered "Do you know the county"  
"Very well" Mrs. Gardiner proudly stated "I spent the happiest years of my life in Lambton"  
"That is not five miles from where I grew up" Wickham injected "At Pemberly"  
"At Pemberly" Mrs. Gardiner said astonished "Surely Pemberly is the most handsome house in Derbyshire, and consequently in the whole world"  
"Then we will have to visit someday" William added "Though I personally withhold judgment of which estate is most handsome in Derbyshire since it have not seen Pemberly"  
"I concur aunt" Elizabeth stated "We should tour the Lake County's someday and see its beauty for ourselves"  
"I am sure we can arrange that" Mrs. Gardiner said "Maybe sometime during the spring, when Mr. Gardiner has no arrangements"  
"I assure you that Mrs. Gardiner does not embellish the beauty of Pemberly " Wickham said "And are you quite acquainted with the family mam"  
"No not at all" Mrs. Gardiner stated "Though we hoped to have known more of the family"  
"I had the good fortune of being the protégé of old Mr. Darcy" Wickham stated "He was the very best of men Mrs. Gardiner, I wish you could have known him"

Their conversation was interrupted by Lydia as she loudly exclaimed that she won their card game. She then said she longed for a dance frustrated that the music was not lively; she then stormed over to Mary and Maria at the piano forte and told them to play Grimstock.

"Miss Bennet, may I have this dance" William asked.  
"Certainly William" Elizabeth smiled "You need not be so formal about it"

The dancing begun and William and Elizabeth danced.

"You seem awfully quiet William" Elizabeth noted "Is something bothering you"  
"Yes, there is something bothering me" William answered "A certain pair of fine eyes that I cannot seem to see enough of"  
"Oh if they bother you I suggest ceasing to look upon them" Elizabeth said sarcastically "Surely that would be easier"  
"And where else should I turn my gaze upon" William asked "Since everything else is so decidedly below it"  
"I suggest that you keep your eyes away from what is below it, for proprieties sake" Elizabeth joked then gestured down and they both laughed at the implication.

The first dance ended, with William moving to sit beside Jane and Charlotte whilst Elizabeth danced with Mr. Wickham.

William wearily eyed the Mr. Wickham for he knew the man's true character and to be dancing with Elizabeth only furthered the measure of caution allotted to the villain.

"I hope he does not ignite William" Charlotte stated "You have been keenly looking on Mr. Wickham for most of the time"  
"Oh Sorry" William stuttered "I have almost made my measure of the Mr. Wickham"  
"And how do find Mr. Wickham" Jane asked "I myself believe he is a very amiable man"  
"He is very amiable indeed Jane" William stated "Almost too amiable for any man"  
"You believe this is a façade" Charlotte asked "That he is presenting a false personality towards us"  
"Not exactly" William answered "But enough about Mr. Wickham, when are you going to Kent"  
"We shall spend the wedding night in Lucas Lodge" Charlotte stated "And then travel to Huntsford on Friday"  
"I am traveling to London this Friday as well, we can share my carriage until London" William stated "And what of you Jane"  
"I am to go to London with my aunt and uncle" Jane happily "We expect to leave by Saturday"  
"Are you going to spend the entire winter in town" William asked "If so I would be happy to introduce you to my acquaintances there, or if you prefer theatre and museums"  
"I would like that very much, thank you" Jane smiled "And you William, how long are you staying in town"  
"Majority of the Winter I imagine" William stated "With my younger brother Edward returning for winter break and with George being promoted to a Commodore of the Royal Navy whilst overseas in India, thus all their paperwork falls to me"  
"It must be very hard to be a peer of the realm" Charlotte said "Or at least the son of one"  
"I always liked ideas and management work, and George always wanted more adventure, and Edward loves the arts" William stated "In a way me and my brothers all get what we want, it's just that you see me more often than them"

The dance ended with Elizabeth walking towards the group. Maria following close behind them

"Have you asked her yet Charlotte" Maria asked "Is she to come to Huntsford with us"  
"What is she talking about Charlotte, ask me what" Elizabeth asked.  
"I believe I not likely to leave Kent for quite some time" Charlotte stated "My father and Maria are to come to Huntsford on March, Lizzy promise me you will be one of the party you will be as welcome as all of them"  
"Then how can I refuse" Lizzy lauded "But I will only come if you guarantee me a glimpse of the famous chimney of Rosings Park"  
"That I think you can scarcely avoid" Charlotte said "Even if you wished to"  
"Then I will not half be as frightened when you are with us Lizzy" Maria stated "I am especially afraid of Lady Catherine"  
"Lady Catherine is not very frightening, but quite the critique I must say" William stated "She is also a great conversationalist and loves lively conversation, she enjoys it really"


	4. Chapter 4

At Longbourn, the Bennets are contently passing the time and most of the winter indoors and speaking of gossips from town though not all of them are, with Elizabeth content to read Jane's letters from London in the quiet and privacy of her own room, sitting on the window still as the snow drifted outside.

 _December 12  
My Dearest Lizzy,_

 _Here we continue at Gracechurch Street to be quiet and comfortable, and my aunt and uncle can't be kinder or more attentive, and here I was also found by William who true to his word took me to meet his acquaintances, truthfully I expected William to introduce me to a few of his friends but I was taken to St. James's court and became acquainted with no less than a dozen Lords and Ladies of the realm, and apart from that he also took me to theatres and museums, my stay here has truly been a wonderful experience._

Elizabeth was happy for Jane and with a great degree of jealousy for all the activities she has experienced for her stay in London. The thought of telling the others of the fun Jane was having in London would certainly stir trouble for the entire household especially for her younger sisters, what a ruckus they would make in attempting to petition their father to go next winter or at the greatest possible convenience.

 _January 20  
My dearest Lizzy,_

 _You will remember that a week ago when I and William we in that part of town, and which we took the opportunity of calling on Miss Bingley in Grover Street, we were very eager to see Caroline again and I saw that she was glad to see us and was willing to host us even though they had earlier arrangements, we spoke and I asked her if she received any of my letters, to which she replied that she did not and they may have gone astray, and after our visit she gave me every assurance of calling at Gracechurch street in a day or two, I waited at home for an entire week at length, but today she came, I know dear Lizzy that you will be incapable of triumphing at my expense, when I confess that I have been entirely deceived in Miss Bingley's regard for me, she made it very evident that she took no pleasure in seeing me, and when I asked after her brother she made it clear that he knows of my being in town but is much engaged at present with Mr. Darcy and his sister, I must conclude then that Mr. Bingley now no longer cares for me._

Elizabeth was angry at Miss Bingley, but was unsurprised at the way she acted and still reserved doubt towards the truth in Mr. Bingley's regard for Jane.

 _January 21_

 _To my dearest friend Lizzy,_

 _You may have read the correspondence of your sister Jane about her predicament regarding the Bingley's, and it is clear that Jane still harbors feelings towards Mr. Bingley, she would stay beside that window sulking alike when she was awaiting Miss Bingley, she would shed this behavior whenever guests arrived at their home, but Mrs. Gardiner assures me that she returns to the window right after, and I confirmed it by seeing it with mine own eyes, when I walked to Gracechurch one day._

 _This situation I find very uncomfortable that I may find Jane longing after a love lost, and from mine own understanding of the man I saw in Netherfield I firmly believe that said man harbors the same feelings towards Jane, at which my evidence is furthered by the information given to me by a close acquaintance of Mr. Bingley's, the person which I will not disclose his name assures me that Mr. Bingley shares the same feelings, but was only made to believe that Jane and the whole of Meryton believed that they did not share any feelings towards one another._

 _At this I resolve to remedy this deceit that has harmed the mutual affections of two people, and attempt to bridge the gap between the two whichever way I can, at which I ask that you attempt to delay Jane's return to Hertfordshire in order for me to put my plans into motion to expose the truth behind the willful separation of Jane and Bingley. Furthermore don't tell Jane, if she found out she would no doubt feel worst of the situation._

After reading William's letter, Elizabeth felt a small bit of relief for Jane, because of her Jane pursued Mr. Bingley and that only made her believe that he would return to her only to be sorely told the opposite and have her heart broken, and only the great comfort she found in having a friend like William willing and able to help I her situation and attempt to reunite the two lost lovers.

After reading the letter Elizabeth hastily took pen and paper and began writing a response for both Jane and William, one an excuse for her to remain in town, the other thanks for helping her sister.

A few days later at Longbourn, we find the Bennet sisters enjoying themselves to their gardens on a bright and sunny day with the officers, they played on the swings and croquet or simply horseshoes but Elizabeth took the time to speak with Mr. Wickham while taking a walk around the gardens.

"I heard that you were going to Kent, I thought I could not let you go without seeing you once" Mr. Wickham stated as they walked the gardens.

"I'm very glad you did, I miss our conversations, and I hear that I am to congratulate you on your recent betrothal to Miss King" Elizabeth said.

"You must despise me" Wickham said seemingly ashamed.

"Indeed I do not, you must believe me, I understand that which my younger sisters are not able to" Elizabeth said as she felt amused at the reaction from Wickham "That handsome young men must have something to live on as well as the plain ones"

"I wish you to believe me that, if circumstances were different " Wickham was saying, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Had old Mr. Darcy never had a son, but life is full of these trials as my sister reminds us daily" Elizabeth interrupted but with a coldness to her voice "I sincerely wish you all the happiness in the world"

"You are very forbearing, thank you" Wickham thanked.

"I think Jane would be quite proud with me" Elizabeth said.

"I hope you and I at least would be good friends" Wickham asked.

"I'm sure we shall" Elizabeth stated.

A day later Elizabeth was already preparing to leave with her aunt and uncle to tour the Lake Country, and was saying her farewells to her family.

"Well Lizzy, you are pleasure bent again, never thought what your poor parents would suffer in your absence" Mr. Bennet said.

"It is a pleasure I can well forego father as I think you know, but I shall be happy to see Charlotte again" Elizabeth stated.

"What of your cousin Mr. Collins or the famous Lady Catherine de Bourg herself, as a connoisseur of human folly I should have thought you impatient about savoring these delights" Mr. Bennet said sarcastically.

"Of some delights I believe sir, a little goes a long way" Elizabeth stated.

"Well think of me Lizzy, till you or your sister Jane returns I shall hear no two words of sense spoken together" Mr. Bennet sadly sad "You will be very much missed my dear"

On the road to Hunsford, inside the carriage with Sr. William and Maria, they were admiring the vast grounds of Rosings Park at which a pang of awkwardness was felt for Sr. William after a comment about a fortunate alliance, but it was all Sr. William, Elizabeth was too busy admiring the grounds to give mind to such things.

After a short while they arrive in Hunsford, where there stood Charlotte and Mr. Collins to welcome them as they disembarked from the carriage. Hunsford itself looked quite comfortable for a parsonage, its grounds were very well maintained and the garden was blooming with vibrant colors.

"Sir William, Maria, cousin Elizabeth, I am truly honored to be able to welcome you my humble abode" Mr. Collins stated and approached shaking hands with Sr. William, with Elizabeth going directly for Charlotte to avoid Mr. Collins.

"I am happy to see you Elizabeth" Charlotte happily stated to Elizabeth.

"And I you" Elizabeth happily replied.

Afterwards they were given a tour of the house and grounds starting with the rooms to which they would stay in. The tour was courtesy of Mr. Collins who prattled about speaking of mundane things about his home, inclines of staircases and whatnot, at which Elizabeth appraised the home herself and concluded that it was as comfortable looking inside as it was outside. Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Collins, calling her name.

"This will be your bedchamber, and I trust that you will find it comfortable and convenient" Mr. Collins said as he opened the door and presented the room.

"Indeed it is a very pleasant room" Elizabeth simply agreed, though it did look pleasant, but refused to patronize further.

"Observe that closet cousin Elizabeth, what do you say to that, is it not the very essence of practicality and convenience, Lady Catherine de Bourg herself was kind enough to suggest that these shelves be fitted exactly as you see them" Mr. Collins stated gesturing towards the closet at the corner, and opened it revealing its contents.

"Shelves in the closet, happy thought indeed" Elizabeth said unsurprised at the revelation.

"She is kindness itself, nothing is too small to be beneath her notice is it not my dear" Mr. Collins praised as he closed the door.

"She is a very attentive neighbor" Charlotte stated.

"We dine at Rosing's Park, twice every week and is never allowed to walk home" Mr. Collins boasted.

"That is generosity itself, is it not Maria" Sr. William said surprised at the statement.

"Her ladyship's carriage is regularly ordered for us, though I should say one of her ladyship's carriage, for she has several" Mr. Collins corrected himself and left the room with Sir William and Maria in tow, leaving Charlotte and Elizabeth "Now Sir William, you were kind enough to express a wish to see my garden"

The rest of the tour was administered by Charlotte to Elizabeth as they entered the main drawing room of the house, at which the others were clearly visible from the window.

"Mr. Collins tends the gardens himself and spends a good part of everyday in them" Charlotte stated whilst they both observed the others touring the gardens.

"The exercise must be very beneficial" Elizabeth stated, looking at the others likewise.

"I encourage him to be in his garden as much as possible, and then he has to walk to Rosing's nearly every day" Charlotte explained.

"So often, but is that necessary" Elizabeth said confused.

"Perhaps not, but I confess I encourage him in that as well" Charlotte clarified, with Elizabeth's face lighting up with understanding.

"Walking is very beneficial exercise" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Indeed it is, and when he is in the house he is mostly in his book room if so happens lady Catherine's carriage passes by, and so it often happens that a whole day passes in which we have not spent more than a few minutes in each other's company, I find that I can bare the solitude very cheerfully" Charlotte further explained "I find myself quite content with my situation Lizzy"

A few days later and the solitude of the house were broken by the calls of Maria, who burst into Elizabeth's room clearly exited.

"Come into the drawing room as there is such a sight to be seen, make haste" Maria excitedly said as she burst out the room as quick as she entered it "Look Lizzy Look"

The sight was that of only a carriage carrying two unknown people, the splendor of the footmen and the carriage gave Elizabeth a hint towards who was inside it. The manner of which Maria called and the haste of which gave thought on a crises of some sort not a simple visit by the generous Lady Catherine, quite disproportionate to the ruckus she gave.

"Is that all, I expected at least that the pigs have gotten into the garden, it's just Lady Catherine and her daughter" Elizabeth said uninterested, but noticed Charlotte and Mr. Collins approach the carriage.

"No that is just Mrs. Jenkinson not Lady Catherine, but with her is Lady Anne de Bourg" Maria said excitedly.

"Well she is abominably rude to keep Charlotte outdoors in all this wind" Elizabeth said more concerned for her friend than these unknown people.

"What a little creature she is" Maria now agreed and spoke about Lady Anne.

"I like her appearance, she looks sickly and cross, she will do very well, she'll make him a proper wife" Elizabeth stated with a smile across her face.

"Who Lizyy" Maria asked clearly confused at what she was talking about.

The atmosphere at luncheon was a tad bit unsettling, with an eerie silence draping their dining room, with four uncomfortable guests and a man of very high standing at the head of said table.

He wore his dress uniform with all the added fineries of it, but the truest and greatest of anything one might notice from him was his eyes that appraised, he appraised not the clothes of fashion but he appraised people and their manner. His father George the Duke of Berkhamstead, regularly taught him how to do it, and at this moment William himself was keen to see if all he had deduced from the Mr. Darcy and company was true.

To said mans left however was a person who seemed to be having trouble keeping himself composed at the happenings around him, with his ruffled clothing and long unkempt hair almost to his shoulders at length, this was Edward his younger brother and a patron of the arts and a recent graduate from Oxford, currently enjoying the bit of theatre at luncheon.

"Tell me Mr. Darcy; how you first met William, all I have ever heard is that you met sometime in Hertfordshire" his Grace Berkhamstead asked Mr. Darcy, who seemed to jump at the pointed question.

"It was at a party your Grace, an Assembly I mean, where we met Lord William" Darcy stuttered in response to the pointed question.

"And was propriety maintained at said Assembly, were you introduced to him rather than otherwise" Berkhamstead questioned this time towards a Caroline Bingley, who seemed to almost panic at the question of manners.

"We did not, had we know" Caroline stuttered, to the laughter of Edward.

"I introduced myself as a Mr. William father, they did not know nor had I the inclination to tell them at that time" William spoke to the rescue of a stuttering Caroline.

"Mr. William, not even Mr. Berkham" Edward said jokingly "Seems to me that you don't like being Earl Hatfield at all"

"If I introduced myself as Mr. Berkham then I would have never met the Bingley's, Hurst's and Mr. Darcy in their most natural of actions" William explained "The illustrious house of Berkham would have been the only thing on their minds"

"Mr. Darcy, how did you find Mr. William, be honest for I would know if you are not" Berkhamstead asked.

"When we first spoke I found him quite rude, the manner of which he spoke to me and the things he said were improper for me, especially from someone I had just met" Darcy explained "But as the Assembly went on and I observed William amongst the Bennets and everyone else, I came to a partial understanding of what he had said to me, that thought filled my mind until we returned to Netherfield upon I came to full realization upon what he said to me that day"

"That you have been in possession of a measure of vainglory" Lord Berkhamstead finished Darcy's sentence.

"Yes, I have, though I am currently attempting to correct my manner and change for my better" Darcy stated.

"And of you Mr. Bingley, I believe you found Hertfordshire quite the adventure and enjoyed the evening as such" George stated "And from the way your eyes seemed to have longing in them, I believe you may have found love or at the very least attraction to someone there"

"I enjoyed my stay in Hertfordshire very much indeed your Grace, the music was lively as was the people" Mr. Bingley replied "And the woman you speak of is Miss Jane Bennet, though I do not think she shares the same feelings"

"And I believe that Miss Bingley less enjoyed the evening comparatively" George stated looking towards Miss Bingley "Or am I mistaken Miss Bingley, but upon retrospect living a life in London and your parents meeting countless people and families you have been raised in a very large and varied environment, and Hertfordshire should have seemed dull and unvaried"

"I, I, I" Miss Bingley stuttered but no more words came out of her mouth, to the embarrassment of Mr. Bingley and the rest of their company.

"A dinner with a tad bit of theatre, now I remember why I enjoyed having guests over" Edward stated with a grin on his face.

That week the entire Hunsford party was walking towards Rosings Park after an invitation to dine with them by Lady Catherine, the entire party seemed excited and all were eagerly looking around the Park. The Park itself was grandiose as expected of nobility and made more so by the endless stories given by Mr. Collins about the structures and other things that was part of the Park.

"The windows there are 64 in all, and I have it on good authority that the glazing alone originally cost in excess of 600 pounds" Mr. Collins lauded.

"It's a very handsome building, and so happily situated" Elizabeth agreed as she admired its grounds, and slightly adjusting her headpiece as it was close to falling off, which was noticed by Mr. Collins.

"Do not make yourself uneasy my dear cousin, Lady Catherine is far from requiring that elegance of dressing which becomes her and her daughter, she will not think worst of you for being simply dressed" Mr. Collins assured "She likes to have the distinction of rank preserved"

"Thank you Mr. Collins it is a great comfort" Elizabeth said sarcastically as they continued walking down towards the House.

The conversation at dinner was dominated by Lady Catherine, she was relentless in noticing the smallest of details regarding whatever was spoken about, at which the rest only acceptable response was a nod in agreement or silence, the nervous responses of Sir. William and Maria spoke volumes of how they viewed her ladyship.

After the dinner conversation takes a turn towards Miss Bennet at which Elizabeth snaps out of her own minds musing.

"Your friend seems to be quite the genteel pretty sort of girl Ms. Collins" Lady Catherine took notice as she looked towards Elizabeth "Her father's estate is entailed away on Mr. Collins I understand"

"Yes and believe me—" Mr. Collin attempted to interject but was cut-off by more Lady Catherine.

"Do you have brothers and sisters, Miss Bennet" asked Lady Catherine.

"Yes, I am the second of five sisters" Elizabeth answered.

"And are any of your younger sisters out" asked Lady Catherine.

"Yes mam, all of them" Elizabeth answered to the surprise of Lady Catherine.

"All five out at once, the younger ones out before the older are married" Lady Catherine said surprised at the answer "Your younger sisters must be very young"

"Yes mam, the youngest is not sixteen" Elizabeth answered "She is all young to be out much in company, but really mam, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters that they not have their share of society and amusement simply because their elder sisters have not the means or inclination to marry early, wouldn't you agree sir William"

"Upon my word! You give your opinion so decidedly for so young a person, pray what is your age" Lady Catherine challenged.

"With three younger sisters grown up your ladyship can hardly expect me to own it" Elizabeth answered.

"Miss Bennet you cannot be more than 20 I am sure, therefore there is no need to conceal your age" Lady Catherine pressed.

"I am not one and twenty" Elizabeth answered to the further ire of Lady Catherine who gave a displeased glare, but resigned to return to the other matters at hand.

"Mrs. Collins, did I tell you of Lady Metcalfe's calling on me yesterday, Lady Catherine said she, you have given me a treasure" Lady Catherine spoke then once more turned to Elizabeth "Surely your governess has already left Miss Bennet"

"We never had a governess mam" Elizabeth answered once again to the surprise of Lady Catherine.

"No governess! How was that possible, five daughters brought up at home with no governess, your mother must have been quite a slave to your education" Lady Catherine said "Then who taught you, who attended you, without a governess you must have been neglected"

"Compared with some families, I believe we were, but such of us wished to learn, never wanted the means. We were always encouraged to read and had access to a very extensive selection from the best masters in all fields, but still there are those who chose to be idle" Elizabeth answered.

"For those that chose to be idle is what the governess will prevent, and if I had know your mother, I should have advised her most strenuously to engage one, ones education must be steady and regular" Lady Catherine stated.

The weeks that Elizabeth spent in Rosings she either walked the groves that littered the Park or was dining with Lady Catherine, at which she preferred the former.

Mrs. Collins, Maria, and Elizabeth were walking the groves, content on admiring the beauty of nature but the only one clearly enjoying their walk was Elizabeth.

"I think I could grow as fond of these woods and hills as you have Charlotte" Elizabeth stated to Charlotte with Maria picking flowers nearby.

"We have been here three weeks and we have dined at Rosings Park six times, I would never have expected it to be so many" Maria exclaimed to the group, and afterwards Mr. Collins burst out of the wood line shouting.

"My dear, Maria, cousin Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy has arrived at Rosings and with him his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam the younger son of the Earl of Matlock, and the gentlemen have given us the greatest honor and called upon us at the parsonage" Mr. Collins shouted with all his breathe though was clearly exhausted from running.

"When my dear" Charlotte asked.

"Even now Mrs. Collins, they are hard upon my heels make haste" Mr. Collins implored them to make haste, at which Maria hurriedly ran towards the parsonage close upon the heels of Mr. Collins.

"I think this must be due to you Lizzy, Mr. Darcy would never have come so soon to wait upon me" Charlotte teased Elizabeth.

"You mistake it Charlotte , I know he dislike me as much as I can him" Elizabeth stated.

At Hunsford in the drawing room, there sat Mr. Darcy and presumably the Col. Fitzwilliam looking as respectable and of the greatest breeding as befit the son of an Earl, he shared the same air of breeding that William exuded but to this Col. Fitzwilliam it was more foreign.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance at last Miss Bennet" Fitzwilliam lauded as they both sat down for a conversation.

"At last sir, from who have you heard of me" Elizabeth asked surprised at the revelation.

" Well I have heard much of you from Mr. Darcy and none of the praise has been exaggerated I assure you" Fitzwilliam clarified.

"I can well believe that Mr. Darcy is my severest critic" Elizabeth stated looking over to Darcy.

"I hope we should see you frequently at Rosings with us, for I am fond of lively conversation" Fitzwilliam said.

"This you do not find at Rosings" Elizabeth sarcastically said.

"My aunt does talk a great deal, but seldom requires a response, my friend there speaks hardly a word in Kent, but he starting to liven up in general" Fitzwilliam said looking to Darcy "At Rosings nobody plays nor sings, and I believe you play and sing Miss Bennet"

"Very little and very ill, I do not wish to excite your anticipation" Elizabeth said shyly.

"I am sure you are too modest, but any relief would be profoundly welcome I assure you" Fitzwilliam said.

"Why do you think Mr. Darcy keeps staring at me, what do you think offends him" asked Elizabeth seeing as Mr. Darcy's gaze firmly locked towards herself, at which Mr. Darcy stands and walks towards the two.

"Miss Bennet I hope your family is in good health" Darcy said towards Elizabeth.

"Thank you, and yes they are" Elizabeth answered.

"And how do you find Rosings Park" asked Darcy.

"I have grown to enjoy it very much, especially the woods and groves of the Park" Elizabeth answered.

"I see" Darcy said and turned towards Fitzwilliam "Maybe we should bring her along when we take the tour of the Park"

"That is a fine idea Darcy, and maybe Miss Lucas as well, we could arrange for some refreshments" Fitzwilliam happily answered then turned towards Miss Lucas "Miss Lucas would you be able to accompany us on a tour of the grounds"

"I will be very happy to Colonel Fitzwilliam" replied Maria.

"My sister has been in town these past three months, have you never happened to see her" Elizabeth questioned Mr. Darcy.

"No, I have not had that pleasure" Darcy answered and moved to the other side of the room.

"Mr. Darcy and I you see are not the best of friends" Elizabeth said to Fitzwilliam.

"Well I am very surprised to hear that, he seems to enjoy your company as much as I" Fitzwilliam said.

"Why should you be surprised" asked Elizabeth "I always believed in first impressions, and his good opinion once lost is lost forever, so you see it is a hopeless case is it not"


End file.
